Two lives
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tom and Loki met in a bar one night and they're surprise by their similarities. Tom is Tony's trophy husband and hates his life. Loki is an art critic in a magazine but he wants to be a singer. The two men, fed up with their lives, decide to change places for six months. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth. Translation of my fic "Dos Vidas"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine except the story, by the way ;)

**Chapter One**

Tom finished cleaning the table and went to his room to take a shower, he had a busy day today. Half hour later he got out, dressed immaculately with a dark suit and a blue shirt. When he got to the dining room, everybody was already seated in the table.

"It was about time for you to come out" said a man in the principal chair. Anthony Stark, genius, inventor, philanthropist and playboy (even is he thought that nobody knew).

"I'm sorry" said Tom in a low voice, seated in the other side of the table, in front of him.

"What is it, Tom? Something important to do?" said the redhead with a bored voice and a mocking smile formed on her face "Oh, of course, you don't do nothing more than going to events and show your pretty face" Tom gritted his teeth and showed her a fake smile then returned to his meal without saying a word. Natasha Romanov o Natasha Barton, was Anthony's cousin and directed a fashion house really famous; her husband, Clint Barton, worked with Anthony in Stark Industries.

"Leave it, Tasha, after all, that's why he's here" said Tony with a bored voice, still eating. Tom didn't even notice the veiled insult, already used to this.

"Excuse me" said, leaving his meal almost the same and leaving the dining room, to get his coat and some papers.

"Tom, good morning" the dark haired man looked up and smiled to the blond girl.

"Good morning, Pepper, you look really good today" she snickered and smiled warmly.

"You look really handsome, are you going to the benefit meeting in the school for abandoned children?"

"Yeah, I was just leaving"

"Good, they'll be really glad to have you, they really need the help"

"Is not that I do much than appearing and delivering Anthony's check"

"At least you accept that you're useless" the both turned to see Natasha passing to the kitchen.

"Natasha, drop it" said Pepper curtly, the woman shrugged and continued his way "Don't listen to her, you know she's just mean"

"Doesn't matter, she's right, isn't she?" Pepper was about to complain but Tom shaked his head and formed a smile "I should go now, see you later, Peps" he left quickly, got in the elevator and sighed deeply when the door closed behind him

* * *

"You should put a stop to Natasha" said Pepper when they got to the office.

"Again with that Peps? Natasha's just making innocent jokes, is not like he needs to do a lot of drama for it"

"Her jokes aren't innocent at all and, above all, they stopped being jokes a long time ago. She likes to make him feel bad because she knows he'll never reply"

"If he can't defend himself, is not my problem" replied the dark haired man reading some contracts.

"He's your husband, Tony, of course is your problem" the man looked at her irritably and he was about to reply when the intercom interrupt them.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers' here with the paper you asked" his brown eyes shined instantly.

"Let him in, Maggie" Pepper had gone rigid when she heard the name and glared to the man who came into the office. Captain Steve Rogers, veteran, was now working with Tony in a civil construction project. And he was Tony's love "Pepper, take this contracts, they need a look in those clauses" the woman nodded rigidly, she threw an annoyed look to the blond and stalked out of the office "Steve" smiled the billionaire and greeted the man with a hungry kiss "I missed you last night"

"So did I..." whispered before separating a little "but I don't know if we should keep doing this, Tony... Pepper looks at me like she wants to kill me everything I'm here.

"You know she is Tom's friend but this has nothing to do with her, she won't tell no one"

"But Tony... you're married..." he said with a distracted voice because the genius was leaving bites along his jaw.

"I married Tom just because of my father and you know it" he kissed him again "Stop those insecurities, I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then stop doubting"he said, finishing the topic and kissing hard, Steve answered in the same way.

* * *

Tom was looking out the car window while going to the school. His life in Stark Tower was anything but easy. Tom had been forced to marry Anthony because of his father, Odín; young, in his twenty, he tried to refuse but his father imposed his authority, forcing him anyway. Anthony didn't loved him, he never did, Tom was just a trophy for him, after all, Tom came from the Odinson family, a powerful and prestigious family. What better for their image than marry the younger son of the family? At the beginning, Tom was a little excited, thinking that maybe this marriage could work but he was quickly brought to reality; Anthony told him in their wedding night that their marriage was a fake, they would be the perfect couple in front of everybody but they'd make their own lives inside the house, the Stark Tower, that became his prison. Tom didn't loved Anthony neither, he respected him for his job and the image he represented but he knew the man, a drunk, playboy, hurtful in his words and even cruel. He could never love him.

"Mr. Tom, we're here" said Jarvis, the dark haired man sighed and got out of the car. His phone ringed in that moment.

"Yeah?"

"Tom, sweetheart" greeted his mother. Frigga was beautiful, kind and loving; Tom always loved his mother more than his father.

"Mom, how are you?"

"Fine, sweetie, really fine and how are you? Are you already in the school?"

"Just got here"

"Oh, I would like so much to go, those kids need a lot of help"

"I know, mom"

"I was calling to ask you if this weekend you can come to dinner, Thor and Jane would be here too"

"Oh, I..." Tom and Thor's relationship wasn't exactly great. Thor was a loving and overprotective brother but he could be conceited like a child and arrogant. Jane, on the contrary, was sweetness of woman, active and really really inteligente, in her three months of pregnancy, she could still manage her lab besides her husband (she thinks nobody knows about her pregnancy but she can't fool me) "Of course, mom, I'll be there"

"You think Anthony would come?"

"No" he answered quickly and grimaced "You know he's alway busy, mom"

"That's not excuse, darling, you're his husband" her mother tutted.

"I'll ask, okay? I guarantee nothing"

"Alright, sweetheart, take care of yourself, we'll talk later. I love you" the call ended and Tom put his phone in his pocket again with some regret.

"You shouldn't lie to Mrs. Frigga, sir" said Jarvis.

"And let her know that living in that tower makes me completely miserable? No, she'll worry too much without a reason. I can take it"

"Mr. Anthony can be really difficult sometimes, sir"

"I know, Jarvis, I know that really well" said and walked to the school.

* * *

He let out a weary sigh while leaving the table with no gentleness, he walked to his room in a fast pace and controlled himself to not throw the freaking door. Ugh, sometimes he wanted to scream. A little knock sounded in the door and he rolled his eyes before opened it to his brother, Chris.

"Are you okay?" asked the blond, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? Is not like there's something wrong with this family" he said with black sarcasm and Chris sighed.

"Loki-"

"I know what you're gonna say, Chris and I don't want to hear it" he snapped, glaring at him.

"They're our parents"

"Really? 'Cause I had never see them worry about us"

"That's not true!"

"Chris, stop defending them, really" he said, rolling his eyes "It's us who bring the money to this house, at least you work in something that you like, I have to go to that magazine to interview stupid people that think that are better than me" he sighed strongly and grabbed his black blazer "I have to go"

"Loki-"

"I love you, Chris, but I can't say the same for our parents" he left quickly, without giving him the chance to answer.

* * *

"Good morning, sweetie, you look really cheerful this morning"

"Shut up, Darcy" said Loki as a greeting, the brunette just laughed.

"What happened today? Chris, parents, money?

"The last two are always in the same package and Chris is a love, I'd never be mad at him" the raven haired answered, sitting in his cubicle, Darcy seated in his desk in front of him.

"Today is friday, you can clear your head. We're going to the club with Johnny and Margo.

"Count me in" answered while organizing some papers "Today I have a contemporary art expo in the museum, after that I'll go to the bar"

"In a suit?"

"Oh, no, this time is casual dress, liberal artist or some crap like that" said Loki distractedly.

"I think Johnny'll ask me out today"

"Ugh, not again, Dar, I already told that Johnny doesn't do girls" the brunette rolled her eyes and ignored him while going to her desk.

"Not all can be gay, Lokes"said sarcastically.

"Not, but usually the ones you choose are" The woman throw him a ball paper but he dodged it moving to the side, laughing.

* * *

Tom felt completely tired but happy, the children had been really happy with the news that they could by more stuff for their school. He played with them, and read them stories, spending a really nice moment that allowed him to forget his reality at least for a few hours. He closed his dressing gown, took the pill that was in his night stand, swallowing it with some water. Then he walked out of the room, he walked for the place in silence until he reached to door across the hallway. He knocked silently and got in slowly when he was given permission.

"Go to the bed" Tom let out a silent sigh a walked to the king size bed that was in the middle of the room "In your usual position" the raven haired man gritted his teeth and took out his dressing gown before getting in his stomach.

Tony walked towards him, still looking the tablet in his hands, he grabbed the lubricant of his night table and took out his own dressing gown. Then he kneeled behind him, leaving to table by his side without stop looking at it and put some lubricant in his fingers. Tom clenched his jaw when he felt a sticky finger enter in him, he controlled his breath to relax his body and tried not to resist the invasion. Tony put another finger in, barely letting him get used to it before thrusting in and out for a few moments. He took them out completely and put lubricant on his erection, palming himself to make it firmer.

"Be still" by this time, Tom didn't needed that indication again. The invasion was fast and painful, the raven haired man bit the pillow and squeezed his eyes tightly, not letting any tear fall from his eyes. He fighted to control his body, forcing himself to relax but the pain was too much, every time his husband thrusted inside of him, he felt dirtier, like a cheap whore, an object. Tony moved wildly in him, wishing from his part to end this quickly, thinking in Steve, in the afternoon they spend together and he came inside of Tom with a low moan. The raven haired man felt relieved when Tony finally finished, all the low part of his body was in pain but he wanted to get out there fast "In a month we'll go to check on you. If you're not pregnant, we'll go to a specialist."

"Yes, Anthony" answered Tom, closing his dressing gown and leaving the room. When the door closed behind him, he ran to his room and locked the door. The tears he was holding, fell from his eyes, spilled on his cheeks and he bit his fist to quiet his cries. He never wanted this life, he hated this place with all his soul and he'd never bring a child to this horrible life, that's why he was taking pills before going to Tony's room. Jarvis backed him, the right hand of his husband cared about Tom and he understood, he protected him like he was family. Tom was feeling really tired but he knew that he'd have nightmares if his went to bed right. So he decided to go out tonight.

"You're going out, Mr. Tom" the raven haired man jumped slightly and smiled to Jarvis.

"Yes... I need to clear my head a little"

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Would Anthony say something?"

"Mr. Anthony told me he doesn't need me for the night"

"Then yes, please" said Tom and they both leaved the place in silence.

"Where do you want to go tonight, sir?"

"Take me to a bar, I need a drink tonight, Jarvis" the housekeeper nodded and started the car. Tom spent all the way lost in his thoughts

"We're here, sir"

"Do you think they'd recognize me here, Jarvis?"

"I picked a discreet bar, sir, everything should be fine. Do you want to wait for you?"

"No, I'll call you when I want to leave" Jarvis nodded and Tom got out of the car, the guard in the door checked him up before letting him in. There was a lot of people inside and the music was loud, Tom moved clumsily and made his way to the bar "Whiskey in the rocks, please" he asked and the bartender nodded, preparing the drink. Tom sat in the high chairs of the bar and entertained himself looking around. It looked like a popular place but local, no big celebrities or anything like that, like he bars Anthony likes to go. This bar looked cheerful and comfortable.

"Here's the whiskey" said the bartender, sliding the drink to him, Tom payed and drank slowly. He felt relieved, the pain in his ass had dulled considerably but that wasn't what relieved him. He was glad to know that the intents were going to end now, he'll had to stop taking the pills for the blood test. He wouldn't bring Anthony's son to the world, he wouldn't exposed him to this awful life. He was hoping that Anthony would end this crusade and asked him for the divorce; his father'd blame him, of course, but Tom didn't mind, he wanted to be free again. A push distracted him and he almost spilled his drink on the counter.

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry" said a masculine voice, Tom turned to tell him it was okay.

He freezed in the same instant. The man in front of him looked like an exact replica of him. He had his dark haired longer than his and his eyes were a shining green color but in everything else, he looked exactly the same, the skin colour, the hair, the lips, the cheekbones, he was his exact copy. The man must been surprised too because he hasn't move from the same spot and his mouth was slightly open while examining him repeatedly.

"Well..." said the man finally "This is surprising"

"Surprising... yeah..." said Tom, snapping out of the shock.

"Loki Hemsworth" the man introduced himself extending his hand.

"Tom Odinson" replied Tom, shaking his hand. Loki made a gesture to the bartender who nodded, then turned to Tom.

"Are you my lost twin?" Tom arched his eyebrows and let out a laugh.

"The last I knew was that only had one brother"

"Yeah, me too"

"This is surprising, we look exactly the same but the eyes colour"

"What are the possibilities of two men looking exactly the same to find each other in a bar?" said Loki and smiled, Tom smiled too. They both started to talk a little, telling each other little things about their lives until a girl called Loki "Oh, that's Darcy, I think Johnny already told her that he's gay. I must go" Tom snickered "What you think about meeting here tomorrow? I'd like to know more about my lost twin.

"Of course, I'll find you here" smiled Tom and Loki waved goodbye, rushing to the exit. "Really, what are the chances?" asked to himself. He grabbed his phone and texted Jarvis, he finished his drink and left the bar with a smile. He'd definitely come tomorrow to this place.

* * *

Tom covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laugh, Loki was looking at him with an amused smile. This was the fifth time they met in the bar, this had just moved naturally between them, not in a romantic sense, more like in a family sense, they make the other laugh and forget their lives for a few hours. That night they didn't stay long because Loki had to go to see a gallery in the morning and it was in the other side of town, so he needed to get up early, they both said goodbye, pacting to meet tomorrow again. Tom asked Jarvis to come for him, a big smile in his face all the time.

"You seem happy, sir"

"I think I am, Jarvis, Loki's a great person and is really funny to talk to him"

"I'm glad you have a new friend, Mr. Tom" the raven haired man just smiled widely while they walked into the tower, the elevator left them in the penthouse. The dropped his keys in the counter by the door and took out his jacket.

"Where were you?" Tom jumped and turned, Natasha looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"Got out" he replied, slightly defensive.

"You smell like cigarette and booze. Little Tom has been in a club?" she mocked and Tom clenched his hands.

"Good night, Natasha" said and left to his room. The redhead stared after him and turned to see Tony lean to the wall.

"It doesn't bother you that your husband is out in clubs when he's trying to get pregnant? I don't think alcohol would help" said the woman with malice before leaving. Tony made his way to Tom's room and opened the door without knocking. The raven haired man jumped and left his dressing gown in the bed.

"What is it, Anthony?"

"Are you stupid or what? Look, I give a damn with who you are with or what you do but if we can't have a baby because this outings, you'll pay it. From now, you can't go out in the night, understood?" he left the room with a bang. Tom was freezed in his place and let out a shaky breath. He reached for his phone and sent a text.

_'I can't go to the club. Can we meet in a coffeeshop? You let me know. Good night. Tom'_

He ran a hand through his hair and fell down in his bed, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't be cowed, he wouldn't let Tony take the only good thing he had right now. His phone rang and he reached for it.

_'Starbucks. Fifth Avenue. 5 o'clock. Loki'_

Tom smiled, erased the text and went to sleep.

* * *

"Hi, Tom" smiled Loki while sitting. Tom offered him a smile "Is everything okay? Your message worried me yesterday"

"Why?" Loki arched an eyebrow.

"In the bar, you didn't had any problem to tell me we'll meet there but the next hour, you send me a text changing the place. That tells me you had a problem in your house. You didn't tell not to meet each other, just changed the place, so the problem was more the location and the time rather than disponibility. That means something or someone made you change your plans" Tom stared a few seconds then smiled sadly.

"You caught me, I guess"

"What is it, Tom?" the raven haired man sighed.

"It's a... kinda long story..." he ran a hand through his hair "My single name is Odinson, but my married name is Stark" Loki arched his brows.

"Stark? Like in Anthony Stark? Are you his husband?"

"Yes" he took a deep breath "My marriage with Anthony was fixed by my father, it didn't matter how much I refused, he didn't let me say no and forced me to marry him barely two years ago. I live with him in the Stark Tower and my life is... miserable in that place"

"Tom... does he treat you bad?" said Loki in a low voice, his eyes shining dangerously.

"No physically..."

"... but mentally, he does" he finished for him, a scowl in his face.

"Almost everybody in the tower does. Natasha, Anthony's cousin, hates me, she's always looking for a way to make me feel bad and humiliate me; Clint, her husband, never says anything to me when she's there but he's nice with me when there's no one around, I think Natasha have him under her power. Pepper is Tony's secretary and I adore her, she's a good friend. And then there's Jarvis, Tony's right hand in the administration of the tower, he takes care of me like a father and I'm really grateful to him because he's the only one that makes my life easier in that tower. But none of that can compensate the fact that I'm not there because I want to, I never thought my life would be like this and I hate it"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Anthony forbid me to go out, we're... _he's _looking for a child and going out to bars may lower the chances of getting pregnant" he scoffed "Like that's gonna happen"

"What you mean? You can't have children?"

"I can but I would never have Anthony's child, I'd never bring a child to this miserable life I live, it doesn't matter how much money Anthony has and how much I give him. My life would be forever tied to his, I could never leave him and won't do that. I trust that someday I'll find way to escape that place" Loki let out a little sigh.

"With that life of yours, you make mine sound like a blessing"

"How's your life?"

"Calm, I guess..." he doubted a little before deciding that Tom had just told him something really personal about him and that he trusts him to tell him this "My family used to be really poor, my parents... they weren't interested in things like money, they were hippies, I guess, things of nature and that crap. Chris and I grow up with very little and we made our best in school just to be better. I'm the older one so, when I finished school, I got a crappy job. I had a lot of awful jobs that could barely give me to live but then I found the job in the magazine, it was almost like a punch of luck. My paid got better, my schedule was flexible and I could give money to Chris for his studies. He tried to refuse but he's my younger brother, he always supported me in everything and I wanted for him to follow his dreams; he's a doctor now in a small clinic, a pediatrician" he finished, smiling proudly.

"You're right, my life sucks next to yours" he sighed.

"You're a great person, Tom, you should have an amazing life" Loki said, reaching for his hand, Tom smiled sadly. Loki had always been caring to others, his parents never cared for him or Chris so he played the role of the caring father. Not many people (actually, he could count just three) had had his deep concern, that type of concern that could make him do anything for thing. Tom became one those people, he was kind, sweet, funny and it was sad to see people trying to hurt him. Loki felt bad for him, he wanted to help him, he wanted to do something, he wanted... Loki's eyes light up while he looked at Tom with a sudden smile "Take my life"

"What?" asked Tom, confused.

"Take my life. I change my life, for yours" the raven haired man stared with his mouth open.

* * *

"Jarvis" the white haired man turned to look at Tom and he was surprised to see Loki by his side "The looks are amazing, right?"

"Right, sir"

"Jarvis, I need your help" The man looked between them.

* * *

Chris finished reading the last files and let out a big yawn, moving his neck from side to side and moaned quietly for the pain he felt in his back. Today had been a really busy day, the flu season had brought a lot of kids to his office and he almost didn't stop between kids but he liked his job, he liked to know that with his care and indications, those kids would be fine soon. A little knock in the door make him look up, a woman peered in and smiled.

"Hey, you" she greeted.

"Elsa" smiled Chris, standing from his desk and greeting his girlfriend with a kiss, the blonde smiled.

"Is your shift over? I thought it would be a great idea to remind you to eat"

"I'm famish" the blond said with a big smile "give me a sec to get my things" Chris took a few files and put them in his suitcase, leaving the office with the blonde. Elsa and him had been dating over two years, they met in college, they clicked almost instantly because they were similar and everybody thought that it was just a matter of time for they to get marry. Chris thought that too, that's why he's preparing his proposal.

"What about chinese food?" Elsa asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I think is perfect" he answered, kissing her softly.

* * *

"Is a risky plan, sir" said Jarvis with a thoughtful look.

"I... need this, Jarvis" the man looked at him "You know how miserable I am in that house, even when I lived with my family I was miserable, always under my fathers wishes... I had never bee... free and Loki "he smiled to the green eyed man "... Loki offers me freedom, at least for a little time I can taste what is freedom"

"Sir-"

"Just six months, Jarvis, I promise I'll come back later and I'll do my husband's duty but just... just let me be free for six months"

"I'm not forbidding you anything, Mr. Tom..." Jarvis doubted a little but then he sighed "Alright, I'll help you" Tom smiled widely and Loki offered him a little smile

* * *

The next two weeks were full of meetings and texts, each teaching the other things about themselfs, actitudes, family, friends, jobs (In Loki's case), social duty (Tom's case). In the third week, they met in an abandoned house outside the city with Jarvis, they were really nervous and came in different cars. Loki had cut his hair just like Tom's and was dressed with a dark suit. Tom was with his hair to the side and comfortable clothes in green and black.

"Here's my cellphone, my keys, the keycodes and personal accounts"

"Tom, I already told you that I won't touch your money, you'll be doing my job after all, I can get my money and you can enjoy yours"

"I always wanted to work, Loki, to know what is to earn something by myself. Accept, please" Loki sighed and grabbed the things.

"These are my keys, my papers with my schedule, the alarms in my cellphone are already on, remember that I'm never late" Tom nodded seriously. They stared at each other and hugged "Enjoy your freedom"

"Thank you, I could never thank you enough"

"Don't worry. When you get back, I'll make everyone in your house respect you, I won't let anyone treat you bad again" Tom smiled widely.

"We'll be in touch" Loki nodded. Tom hugged Jarvis "Take care of him for me"

"Don't worry, Mr. Tom, everything would be okay" the raven haired man nodded, he threw a last look over his shoulder then got into the car and left.

"Alright... is show time" said Loki, clenching his hand nervously.

"This way, Mr. Loki, I'll take you to Stark Tower" Loki nodded and got into the car, Jarvis pulled away from the house and made his way to Loki's new life.

* * *

This first chapter is the longer of the story, I thought that it could be a good idea to translate this. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Loki glanced the building with an unimpressed look, everybody knew Stark Tower, one of the biggest in the city. Jarvis led him to the lift and they made their way in silence, Loki felt his heart beating faster but his face remained aloof, a perfect mask that didn't show anything. Today he'll see how's Tom's life, he'll see the people that make his life miserable and he'll put them in their place, no one, specially Tom, deserved to be treated in the way he was told they did. The door opened in the penthouse and they stepped out.

"But look who's here. Little Tom" Loki turned his head and watched a redhead woman. _'Natasha' _he thought immediately "Did you finished your charity visits and showing your pretty face around? It must be so boring be you, nothing to do, no job, just one more useless" Natasha buffed and left. Loki was frozen in his spot.

"Is this what he has to endure everyday?" he asked, his teeth gritted, Jarvis nodded in silence. Loki was burning with fury, he wasn't even five minutes in here and he had been verbally attacked by one of the residents. How could Tom resist all this? Loki told himself that he had done a good thing in keep Tom away from here, he hopped that this time out would help him to find his inner force and return here to get out like himself.

"Tom" Loki turned and saw a blonde woman walk to him with a big smile.

"That's Miss Pepper" whispered Jarvis in a low voice, Loki nodded lightly and smiled.

"Pepper"

"I was looking for you" said the woman, kissing his cheek "I have all the information for the Benefit Party this weekend, I have your suit, I prepared your speech and all the decorations have been brought from Japan today. Everything would be perfect" she smiled, Loki did a quick check in everything that Tom had told him and looked the woman with thankfulness.

"Thank you so much, Pepper. I would have take me a lot of time to organized it myself, I know everything must be perfect if you had done it" the woman blushed slightly for the compliment but she looked pleased.

"Thank you, I try" she chuckled "I need to go now, your 'lovely' husband needs to sign a lot of papers" she rolled her eyes, kissed his cheek and left.

"You handled that situation pretty well, sir" mumbled Jarvis.

"Thank you, I guess" sighed Loki "Where's the room? I'd like to take out this suit"

"Mr. Tom is in his suit almost all days, sir" Loki arched a brow.

"Really? Well, I can't have it on any longer, besides I plan on staying in the room so nobody'll see me, right?" Jarvis looked amused by her comment and directed him to the room.

"If you need anything, call me first, sir"

"Of course, thank you, Jarvis" smiled the raven haired man before closing the door and starting exploring the room with curiosity. He opened the closet and saw a great variety of suits in different colours, Jarvis wasn't lying, Tom really liked his took him a while to find something comfortable, jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, then he sat in the bed and got his laptop. Tom and him had decided that it was better if they kept their laptops, it'd be better and at least they'd have something of their own. Loki got lost for a while investigating, he started reading articles about the Stark Family, there were a lot of Anthony so he just took the more recent ones, Loki passed through the pages about benefits, new products, new tech and architectural projects. There was one in particular that called his attention, not so much for the news than the picture; in it you could see Anthony with a smirk in his face and next to him was a tall, blond man with a great body and militar for his position. The picture was nothing special except that Anthony looked the man with something else in his eyes and the blond answered in the same way. _'Interesting'_ thought Loki, saving that information carefully in his head. He started reading about Natasha after, about her career, opinions, things like that; most of them talked good about her but Loki, being a journalist, could tell the subtext, it looked like Natasha has a few enemies. The dark haired man smiled at this and continued his investigation, a few knocks in his door distracted him and he got up to open the door.

"Is time for dinner, sir" said Jarvis.

"Oh, okay, I guess" he got his Ipod from the bed and followed Jarvis.

"Normally, Mr. Tom does the breakfast; lunch and dinner are made by a chef"

"Breakfast. Okay" said Loki, making a mental note. When they reached the dining room, they saw only Natasha and Clint, Loki watched curiously the man while he sited, there wasn't much information about him in the internet besides of being a friend of the Stark Family for a long time.

"Dinner would be here in short, sirs" stated Jarvis, bowing slightly and leaving.

"Where's Anthony tonight?" asked Clint looking at Loki, the dark haired man shrugged because, honestly, he had no idea.

"I bet he's in better company now, is not like there's something interesting in here" said Natasha with a malicious note in her voice "Tell me, Tom, why you just do breakfast? You should cook all the meals too, help Jarvis clean, something, right? You don't do much and you should earn your sustentation" Loki clenched his jaw and balled his fist. _'Breathe'_ told himself _'is not the time to take her apart yet'_ . Loki glared at her then rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, he grabbed his Ipod and activated it, raising the volume. Natasha looked confused, Tom had always took her insults with a fake smile but now he seemed different. Clint was looking Loki carefully, there was something different in him, he could tell, now he needed to know what.

* * *

Tom turned off the car and stared the house in front of him, two floors, soft blue painting and really homie. He got out of the car, clenched his fist around the keys Loki gave him earlier. He was nervous, really nervous but this was what he wanted, he wanted freedom and it was given to him, he wasn't going to waste his opportunity for anything in the world. He opened the door of the house and entered carefully, there was a little hallway that led to a living room decorated simple but harmonious. Tom looked around curiously, he could see Loki's touch around the place but there was another touch, a softer one.

"Loki, you're here!" Tom almost jumped and he turned. Of what he presumed was the kitchen, got out a blond man, a little taller than him, blue eyes and shining smile. Tom looked at him with his mouth open for a while. He was really handsome "Good you're here because I'm making dinner" he said and kissed his cheek as a greeting, Tom repressed the impulse of blush and smiled. He must be Loki's brother, Chris.

"What are you cooking?" he asked, following him to the kitchen.

"Your favorite" smiled the blond, Tom bit his lip in the inside, he had no idea of Loki's favorite meal, he needed to think in a distraction and quickly.

"That's great!" he smiled "I'll go take a shower, I'll come back soon" Chris nodded, his attention in the food again and Tom got out of there quickly, the climbed the stairs to the second floor and counted the third door to the right. Loki's room was decorated with green, gold and white, it was big but not as his room in the tower (of course, with Anthony's vanity to do things, his room looked more like the presidential suite than a normal room. Tom searched for clothes in the closet, Loki had a few suits and a lot of casual clothes so he grabbed dark pants and a black t-shirt. He took a relaxing shower, got dressed and sat in the bed for a moment to think calmly; Loki and him had made their schedule for their days, Tom had to go to the office three days at week, he had to check his e-mail maniacally for invitations to galleries, he had to pick one, interview the painter, write an article and move to the next gallery. His cellphone was programed with his alarm to wake up or some meeting he has to go. Everything was going to well. He could do this.

"Loki, food is ready!" he heard Chris screaming, Tom smiled lightly. Loki's brother was handsome, a lot and very kind, it was obvious that he loved his brother; Tom sighed, it was a lot of time since he felt somebody's love and he would enjoy this love even if it wasn't for him.

"Coming!" he said, leaving the room. Chris was finishing serving, it was meat with alfredo's pasta. Tom was surprised because it was also his favorite meal.

"I hope you like it" said Chris with a smile. Tom sat, tasted a little of the food and almost moaned. It was delicious!

"This is incredible" he said, eating more, Chris widened his smile. They were eating in silence for a while, Chris poured wine in some cups and watched his brother.

"There's something I want to tell you" said Chris, playing with his cup, Tom glanced at him curiously "I want you to go with me to a jewelry on saturday"

"Oh, why?" Chris sighed.

"I'm going to propose to elsa" Tom stilled for a moment, he forgot that Chris had a girlfriend.

"Oh, congratulations! Just tell me the day and I'll go with you" he said with a big smile, Chris looked at him affectionately and Tom almost blushed so he looked down to his plate. Chris tilted his head to the side, confused by the sudden shyness of his brother "It was delicious, Chris" he said with a satisfied sigh, sipping his wine.

"I'm glad you like it" both of them carried the dished to the sink. Tom helped Chris to do the wash up and he was surprised of how easy it was to talk to Chris, he could see why Loki adored him, the blond let out affection for the pores.

"You have to go to a gallery tomorrow?"

"Yes, with Darcy" said Tom, remembering what Loki told him.

"Alright, tomorrow I have the afternoon shift so I'll come in the morning, remember that tomorrow will come dad and mom" Chris put his hands on his shoulders and Tom swallowed nervously to the sudden closeness " Please, don't be mad at them anymore, okay? They're still our parents."

"O-of course" said Tom, pulling away from his grip almost abruptly "good night, Chris" he run away from the kitchen, the blond staring after him with a confused look. Tom locked himself in the room and let out a heavy sigh. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to act with Loki's confident or everything will go to hell. Tom rubbed his face with his hands and decided that sleeping was a good idea, he needed to rest.

* * *

Loki woke up early like every morning, he wasn't the kind of person of sleep late. He got out of bed and decided that doing exercise was a great idea to start the day. He searched in the closet among all the suits for an exercise clothes and found one in the bottom. Tom didn't do exercise at all. He changed his clothes and got out of the room, he went to the kitchen and found Jarvis already awake, drinking a cup of caffe.

"Good day, sir"

"Good morning, Jarvis" said Loki, sitting with him in the kitchen table "somebody else is awake?"

"No, sir, the residents of the tower are not morning people" Loki rolled his eyes "Are you going to do exercise, sir?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you know about a gym near here?"

"Well, there's one the floors down" Loki stared and then snorted, of course this place would have a gym.

"Oh, okay? Is not time for breakfast yet, right?"

"No, sir, two more hours"

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour, I guess" he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and went down to the gym; it was huge, of course and had everything perfectly equipped, it was so clean that it wasn't visible that nobody used it. Loki began with stretching and warm-ups before using the treadmill. Half hour later and a lot of water, he moved toward the weights; he did a little boxing before his hour was up. He put a towel around his shoulders and went up to the penthouse, drinking a lot of water from his bottle. When the lift opened, he almost tripped with Clint.

"Good morning- Did you do exercise?" _'No shit, Sherlock'_ thought Loki, rolling his eyes.

"Good morning, yes, I was in the gym for a while" Clint stared at him intensely and Loki shifted, slightly uncomfortable "If you excuse me, I would like to pass to take a shower"

"Of course" said Clint, moving to the side and Loki moved away from there quickly, that man gave him the creeps. He looked quiet but it looked like he could see your soul when he focused his glance on you. Loki took a quick shower, he was going to wear one of the suits but they were too formals so he put on dark pants and a dark green blazer, he dried his hair quickly and went to the kitchen.

"Everything okay in the gym, sir?" asked Jarvis when he got in.

"Yeah, really relaxing, in fact" smiled Loki. Between Jarvis and him made the breakfast for the people in the tower, they placed it perfectly in the table and got back to the kitchen "Can I eat here? I think I'll explode if I have to hear Natasha again" Jarvis chuckled.

"It would be suspicious, sir" Loki rolled his eyes "It's a habit that everyone if in dining room for breakfast, including Mr. Anthony" the raven haired man let out a resigned sigh and made his way to the dining room. Everybody was there already. Loki's eyes landed on a man of brown hair sitting in the main seat. Anthony Stark, Tom's husband, the bastard that treated his friend like he was disposable.

"Again late. I don't know how much can take you go and come from the kitchen or is it that you can't remember something that simple?" snapped the man, looking at him irritably. A flash of surprise crossed his face when he saw his clothes but the indifference came almost immediately. Loki clenched his fists, he was decided to make Tom's life here a lot better when he got back but if he was going to do that, he needed to do it good, he still needed some time to know everybody, see their weakness, then he'll attack in the least expected moment. He just needed to be patient so he rolled his eyes and sat to eat breakfast in silence. Clint stared after him.

* * *

Tom turned off the car in the building indicated, here were the magazine's office, he got in the building, greeting the guard when he smiled at him, he got up to the fifth floor, thinking everything Loki had told him. His desk wasn't so hard to find specially because he could see Loki's sober style in it. Tom sat in his chair and opened his laptop, he put Loki's password and plugged the usb. Loki told him that he just needed to check the article he already wrote, it was something simple but Tom was excited of doing something new, he was willing to learn this so he could do a good job.

"Good morning, darling" said a brunette walking into the office, she was kinda small, pale and pretty. She must be Darcy.

"Good morning, Darcy" the girl froze in the spot and turned at him with narrowed eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Oh, god.

* * *

Loki was counting the minutes until breakfast was over, he had been attacked by Natasha two more times but he had set his blank mask to control his fury. How could Tom handle this? He shaked his head lightly and drank his coffee, he was about to finish his toast when his phone vibrated on his pocket. He frowned while reaching for it and he was surprise that it was Tom (even when the ID said 'Lokes'). He got up the table, mumbling a distracted excuse.

"Where are you going?" asked Anthony, seeing him get up.

"I said excuse me" almost snapped Loki and left the dining room, the other looked at each other. Loki walked into his room quickly and answered. "Tom?"

"You little bastard!"

"Darcy?"

"I have your impostor right next to me. What the hell is going on?"

"Eh... is complicated"

"Great. I love complicated" Loki sighed.

"Fine. What if we meet in a coffee shop? Tom knows our place, don't make his life hell, okay? I put myself in this with him and he's a nice person"

"I won't do anything to him but I want a good explanation"

"I promise" the line went dead and Loki rubbed his forehead, he forgot how perceptive Darcy could be. The raven haired man saved his phone and opened the door to go out. He found himself face to face with Clint.

"You are not Tom. You have five minutes to tell me who you are before I call security"

Great.

* * *

Loki walked in the cafeteria at 5 o'clock, Clint was just behind him; Tom and Darcy were on the back, the woman looked like she was asking a lot of questions and the dark haired man was shuffling awkwardly in his seat. Tom was surprised when he saw Clint with Loki and he was a little terrified.

"Everything's okay, Tom" said Loki smiling lightly, Clint and him sat at the table "Barton realized I wasn't you just like Darcy noted you weren't me. I explained everything"

"Everything?" asked Tom, insecure.

"Well, everything about how we met and the plan, all that is was private, is still private. Barton decided not to rat us out but he wanted to see you"

"Are you okay?" asked Clint.

"Yes, thank you for worrying" smiled Tom.

"Okay, then is just me. Drop it" said Darcy. They expended a while telling her everything but by the end she was inside the secret too "So, what can we do?"

"You can make sure nobody knows about Tom, help him to be like me, I think you know me a lot" said Loki.

"I can help you to be like Tom" said Clint but the raven haired man shaked his head, smiling maliciously.

"Oh, I'm not going to be like Tom, Barton, because if I was like Tom, I wouldn't put those people on their places. I'm sorry for your wife, in fact"

"Oh, don't worry, Natasha needs a bath of humility, God knows she need it." Loki and Tom chuckled.

"The, we have a plan" everyone smiled.

* * *

The rest of the week went smooth. Tom and Darcy were all the time together, the brunette teaching him everything Loki did, the only thing she couldn't teach him was how to play guitar, something they needed to fix quick because Loki was always with his guitar, writing songs, if they stopped listening to him play in his house, they would start to suspect that something was wrong with his kid... or that he was depressed, one of two.

Loki and Clint, on the other side, made a small plans, they checked Tom's schedule for benefits, visits, Clint told him about important people. Jarvis, after hearing Clint and Darcy were in, was also with him from time to time, not much because he still had a tower to handle. Clint told a lot of things about Natasha, he didn't wanted to hurt his wife, he loved her but the woman had his ego really high lately, he never liked the way she treated Tom but he always kept quiet and Tony, well... he did deserve it. Pepper visited one of those days to leave his suit, the checks of the benefits and left almost as quickly as she came. The day of the party, Loki was dressed in a perfect dark suit, perfectly adjusted to his figure, his shirt was dark green, highlighting his eyes. Loki just hopped that nobody knew that Tom's eyes were actually blue. He got out of his room and found Natasha and Clint already there; Natasha looked extremely elegant with a dress of her own collection in red with discret cleavage but sexy. Clint was dressed all in black except his tie that was blood red. He and Loki shared a little smile when they saw each other. Anthony walked in on that moment, adjusting his Rolex on his wrist, he was dressed in a grey suit with little details in green that matched his suit. Loki almost rolled his eyes.

"Everyone ready? Let's go" the four of them went down in silence, Loki and Clint behind Natasha and Anthony, both smiling discretely. Jarvis was waiting at the bottom with the car ready, the trip was quiet, Loki looking distractedly the window, he had no wish to go to this party but everything for the sake of appearances. When they reached the place, there were a lot of people outside, photographers, journalist, fans... Loki let out a heavy sigh, it was a charity party not a damn Hollywood movie "Remember the rules" said Tony before stepping out of the car, a charming smile appeared on his face while extending a hand for him to take, Loki did rolled his eyes now while taking his hand to get out, a fake smile appeared in his face immediately and masked perfectly his nervousness. They had to stop several times for interviews, obviously it was mostly for Natasha and Tony, Clint and him were slightly further of all that.

"They're such a divas" mumbled Loki.

"If you could see last year party, I bet to Tony that he couldn't make more interviews than Natasha so he stopped to talk to every paparazzi in the place, he took like two hours and Pepper was furious. We nicknamed him 'Tony paparazzi-eater' after that" Loki put his hand on his mouth to smooth his laugh, Natasha and Tony came back and they put the same innocent smile on their faces. Tony took Loki by his waist and he tried not to shuffle awkwardly by the contact, this close he could see that the man was not so short, his forehead reached his nose so he didn't had to lower his head too much to look at him, besides all his position screamed 'Money, trust and power', Loki had felt always attracted to guys like this but Tony Stark was out of his hands. He knew just what a bastard the man was and he wasn't going to waste his time in that way.

"Finally" said Pepper when she saw them coming "I thought you were going to be 'Tony paparazzi-eater' again" Clint almost choke with laughter and Loki put his hand on his mouth again.

"Clint, what is we get drink?" said Loki quickly and both of them ran from there. They were half hidden on the bar and they started laughing so much that they were almost bent.

"Did you... did you... see his face?" Loki nodded still laughing, his cheeks were red and his eyes shining. Clint wasn't much better. Both of them ordered the drinks (Clint had to told him that Tony drank whiskey) and they walked through the place, greeting people and looking for their partners. They found Natasha talking with other designers, Clint put her drink in hands delicately and stayed beside her like the perfect husband. Loki searched Tony with his eyes, he couldn't see him through the people, he walked a little more and found him next to he bar but he wasn't alone. A tall, blond man was with him, Loki recognized him as Steve Rogers. The raven haired man studied them curiously, protected from view for the people; he saw the way Tony smiled, between seductive and affectionate, and the blond answered in the same way, touching distractedly his arm. Those two definitely have something going on. Loki shifted a little to take off the sudden discomfort he felt and he turned to go but he crashed against someone, he stopped the drink of falling in time (and didn't get dirty either) and he glanced up.

"Excuse me, it was my fault" the man in front of him was handsome, his hair black, dark green eyes and sexy smile on his face.

"In fact, I think it was mine, I wasn't looking" said Loki with a smirk.

"Victor Von Doom" introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Thomas Stark but you can call me Tom" he said and put the whiskey on his extended hand, he arched his eyebrows and Loki chuckled "My hands were busy but you seem to be the type of person that enjoys a good drink" Victor smiled.

"I saw you a lot in these dances but I could never talk to you, you're sneaky"

"Well, you have me here now, right?" the smile of the man was almost wolfish.

"Why don't you join in my table so we can talk more comfortably" Loki looked back for a moment but he noted that Tony was completely distracted by the captain, that make him frown a little but he ignored that sensation of discomfort and smiled to Victor.

"I'll be delighted"

* * *

Tom and Chris were walking around the mall, both laughing for something silly the other had said; Tom felt happy, it have been a lot of time since the last time he laughed so much or he felt this free like now. Chris was a wonderful person and now he had Darcy that it was also obvious that she was a great friend, really perceptive and loyal. They entered in a jewelry, Chris was looking at everything nervously while Tom walked around calmly, taking his time to see the jewels.

"There're too many. How would I know wich one is the correct?" asked Chris.

"Mmm... tell me about Elsa" the blond frowned slightly.

"But you know her" Tom tried not to look nervous and smiled.

"I mean, tell how you see her"

"Well, she is... perfect, she's so beautiful and sweet, she remembers that I need to eat when I'm on my night shift, she distracts me when I'm tense, I have a great relationship whit his family and she with you" Tom tilted his head a little, Chris had only told him five things about her.

"Oh, okay... how about this one?" he said, showing him a silver ring with three delicate pearls "You can tell her that each pearl means something, love, loyalty and trust" he said, remembering the vows he said two years ago, vows as fake as his life in the tower.

"Is perfect!" smiled Chris and hugged him, Tom tensed and shyly put his arms around him, hugging him back. A sigh escaped his lips and he hid his head on Chris' shoulder, breathing his essence, a soft scent of medicine, soap and sun. Chris was slightly surprised by his brothers gesture, Loki had never liked to show affection too much but now something felt different, is like he had been formed to fit in Chris' arms and for him to hold him this way. He erased that thought with a shake of his head and he moved away a little, smiling at him "Everything okay?"

"Yes, of course, let's buy that ring now" said Tom quickly going to the counter and Chris followed him.

* * *

"Tom!" the raven haired man jumped slightly and turned to see a furious Pepper "I've been looking for you everywhere. Is time to open the dance!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pepper" he smiled in apology and turned to Victor, they had been talking there all the time, he was a really smart man, a little arrogant too "My excuses, Victor, I have duties to fulfill"

"It's okay, Tom, maybe the next dance can be mine" he said with a lopsided smile.

"The pleasure would be all mine" said Loki with a glance between shy and naughty, he turned to Pepper that looked at him with an arched brow and both of them walked away.

"Okay, what was that?"

"I don't know what you mean, Pep" said Loki, pretending innocence, the good thing about being Tom is that nobody thinks bad of him.

"Nothing, dear, let's go, is time for your husband and you to open the dance" They found Tony talking with some old men, Steve next to him "Tony, is time" Loki greeted everyone with a nod and when his eyes landed on Steve, he narrowed them slightly, the blond looked confused for a moment before Loki turned, so he gave him half of his back. Tony mumbled an excuse, his eyes lingering longer on Steve before taking Loki's hand and led him to the dance floor. Tony put a hand on his waist and the other took Loki's hand, Loki was not used to being led but he tried to look natural, Tom had always been dominated by this man, after all.

_You give your hand to me_

_Then you say hello_

_I can hardly speak_

_My heart is beating so_

_And anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well_

_But you don't know me_

They started to dance at a steady pace, Loki molded to his style and followed him elegantly. Tony had a smile on his face but it was so fake that he was sure that it was going be notorious really soon. He rolled his eyes impatiently and put his own fake smile.

"If you keep smiling like that, people will start to notice" he said, barely moving his lips. Tony was surprised, Tom didn't talk when they danced.

"Since when do I care about what they said about me?"

"Our marriage is a show for appearances and you say you don't care about what they say about you. Really logical" he said with sarcasm, Tony looked at him frowning slightly.

_No, you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night?_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_Oh I'm just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been_

_'Cause you don't know me_

"That's my father thing and you know it"

"Still appearances" replied Loki.

"You're acting weird, you know you're not suppose to talk, I don't want to hear you"

"Ugh, you're not my owner to tell me what I should or what I shouldn't do" Tony looked at him with his mouth a little open. What the hell was wrong with Tom?

"I'm your husband"

"Oh, yes, my beloved husband that behaves like a husband should, right?"

"What got into you today?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Nothing got into me today"

_I never knew_

_The art of making love_

_Though my heart aches_

_With love for you_

_Afraid and shy_

_I´ve let my chance to go by_

_The chance that you might_

_Love me, too_

"Something must had happen for you to forget who's in charge in here. You're a trophy, Tom, something bought for me, so you must do as I say" Loki was glad that the real Tom wasn't here, he was really sensible but something told him that Tony had already told him those words before.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't excuse you, neither" he said with a mocking smile, Tony narrowed his eyes.

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say good-bye_

_I watch you walk away_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_You´ll never, never know_

_The one who loves you so well_

_You don´t know me_

"Stop acting this weird, okay? Behave like you should, keep quiet and that's it"

"Get this in your head, Stark, I'm not your dog so you can order me to grab my bone and keep quiet. I'm a person that can think by himself, do you understand?"

"You're not like this"

"You say it like you know me"

"Of course I know you, you're my husband"

"You say it yourself, you know your husband, the show I put in front of all the world but me, Stark, you don't know me"

_You give your hand to me, baby_

_Then you say good-bye_

_I watch you walk away_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_No, no, you´ll never ever know_

_The one who loves you so well_

_You don´t know me_

The dance ended with one last turn, Loki smirked but it was more a grimace and he left leaving Anthony there. The dark haired man stared after him and a sparkle of interest shone in his eyes.

* * *

Terribly sorry for the delay but I forgot how damn long this chapters were. Hope you like!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony grabbed Steve's hips as he felt his orgasm hit him hard and then he dropped down beside him, both breathing hard, the blond lay down beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. Tony stared at the ceiling, the sex had been great as usual, but there was something bothering him in the back of his head. He could not stop thinking about the night of the Ball when Tom had faced him, he looked so different, more sure of himself and Tony just then noticed how green were the eyes of his husband. But it was stupid, he was probably just trying to look brave, maybe he was reading something like improve your confidence or something like that, God knows that man has nothing to do with his time.

"Is everything all right? You're quiet today" Steve murmured with a sleepy voice.

"It's nothing, projects in my head" replied the dark haired man with a distracted voice "I should go"

"Mm... stay a little longer..."

"I can't, honey, you know that I must be at dinner, the other time I wasn't there, don't want it to start looking suspicious" Steve let out a resigned sigh and moved to one side, Tony pressed a soft kiss on his lips "I love you" he whispered.

"So do I" answered the blonde with a soft smile. Tony got dressed, gave him a kiss goodbye and left the hotel. The road back home was quick, with loud music, he should take a bath when he get home, he smelled of sweat and sex. He parked the car in his place, got in the elevator and waited patiently to get to the penthouse. When the doors opened he heard laughter coming from the balcony, he approached and peered curiously from the side and was surprised when he saw that it was Tom and Clint.

"That was terrible! Come on, Barton, you can do better!" Loki mocked while Clint threw him a glare then turned with the small basket ball and tried to put it in the basket but missed, Loki bend down laughing again.

"Hey, do not make fun of me! If this were targets for arrows, you would have no chance" Loki just laughed harder, Clint soon joined "Let's see if you can do it!" Loki caught the ball and with a gentle flick of the wrist, fell neatly into basket, Clint looked at him with an open mouth.

"I hate you"

"That happens when you have a brother who plays basketball all the time and forces you to go with him" they both laughed and continued playing dunk. Tony was leaning against the wall, watching. Suddenly, Loki tensed and turned, his eyes met with Anthony for a few seconds and he shivered at the annoyed look he gave him, Loki murmured something to Clint and he also looked in his direction. The man greeted with little enthusiasm and whispered back, then both left the balcony.

"Good evening, Anthony" they said at the same time as they went to the elevator, Tony could hear their chuckles as they descended. He stood there for one moment, Tom had never looked as free or laughed so frankly. If he had to be honest, Tom had always seemed to be sad since they got married, that was one of the reasons why Tony could not stand him, how easy he surrendered to the will of his father, Tony had been blackmailed with his company but Tom? He had nothing to lose and yet he surrendered without a fight to the will of his father, that's why Tony hated and treated him badly, always hoped that at some point he will react, to defend himself but the man did not give signals to. Until now.

* * *

"What do you think of this museum, then?" said Darcy as they leave the gallery.

"Fine..." the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you're still very soft to pass by Loki, you're lucky that your brother is a sweet and your parents are very into their grass to notice, you need more confidence, say what you think, you don't need to repress anything, you're free, Tom" he looked at her for a moment.

His life had always been handled by others, he had been taught since childhood that the best thing to do to not upset anyone was to keep his mouth shut and never refute the decisions of his father, his brother and finally, Tony. Only he had tried it once, with this marriage, but he had been so scared that Odin had crushed him in one motion, he ordered him to marry Anthony, someone who looked ike he hated him from the beginning without having known him and let his life to be a complete hell. Tom had always dreamed about freedom, escaping without looking back, to be someone else, a new person who was not afraid of the world. Now he had that opportunity in his hands, given voluntarily by his friend and he was really going to let that go? Was he really going to miss this unique opportunity?

"You know, in fact the gallery was a mess, the artist should have a minimum of presence and being a creator doesn't excuse you for appear as a vague in front of someone who can elevate your career or destroy it with just a few words. The art was good but nothing really outstanding, I'll probably write an article of the art and destroy the artist" Darcy looked at him with her mouth open before smiling and hug him.

"Now that's attitude" Tom smiled back.

* * *

If you ask Tony in what moment everything changed, he would say that it was probably in the anniversary party of Stark Industries.

It had been a boring one like any of the others. Steve was at his side, as always, but Tony couldn't shake the unease feeling that accompanied him for several days now, he turned slightly to the side and his eyes focused on her husband, the raven haired man talked with Clint (for no change) and both seemed very entertained about whatver they were talking. Tony noted that his smile looked funny, sincere and, at times, mischievous; he was too interesting to look away, the dark haired man wanted to know what had caused the change. Steve looked at Anthony and followed the direction of his gaze, he slightly tensed when he saw that it was fixed on his husband but quickly discarded it, he knew firsthand that Tony felt nothing for him.

"Is something wrong with Tom?" the dark haired man jumped slightly but shook his head.

"No, just checking that his tolerance for alcohol doesn't knock him, Pepper doesn't seem to be around. I'd hate to have to deal with him just to look like 'the perfect husband'" the blond smiled slightly, feeling more sure and continued talking with the others. When Bruce arrived, Tony finally stopped paying attention to Tom and embarked on a great conversation with Bruce about technology and science.

"Mm... Tony?" muttered Steve, the dark haired man ignored him while discussing things with Bruce "Tony... Tony!"

"What, Steve?" he asked irritably, the blond merely pointed forward, Tony turned to look and stood with his mouth open. Loki was on stage with the band, a guitar in his hands and laughing with the lead singer.

"What the...?"

"Tony" Pepper appeared among the people" I think Tom has gone mad! He and Clint have bet I don't know what and he has gone up the stage!"

"What the hell is on his head? If he makes the ridicule, we will not hear the end of it with the damn press" cursed Tony, frowning.

"We can't get him down there, it will be worse, all who have been there already saw him" the singer cut his conversation with a brief introduction and featuring Loki, he only smiled defiantly to Clint before playing the given rhythm.

Oh, well. He didn't expected that. Who knew that Loki could play so well? The raven haired man played masterfully the electric guitar, as if he had a lifetime playing it. When he sang, Tony was surprised how good it sounded, how come he had never heard him play guitar or sing? He felt a sudden desire to see him played the guitar in a less crowded place. He saw how Loki smiled fiercely when came to the part of the guitar solo, Tony almost felt the urge to smile stupidly at what was obviously a great pace and very complicated one. When it was over, Loki thanked and he was talking a bit more with the singer before going down to where Clint was and extending his hand, the light brown haired man rolled his eyes and put a few dollars on his hand. Both of them walked away from the stage, laughing at something. The return trip home was full of noise, Pepper was talking excitedly with Loki and Clint about the display, Natasha was unusually quiet and Tony pretended not to hear, when in reality he was attentive to every word. Pepper stayed in the guest apartment, Natasha and Clint got down on the lower pent-house and Tony and Loki quietly climbed to the highest. When the doors opened, Tony pushed Loki against the wall and his startled cry was swallowed with his lips. Tony wanted to know why the hell he was attracted to him, he wanted to know the reason for the change in his attitude, he wanted to subjugate him to return to see him as the coward he was and stop thinking about him, he wanted to sink it, make him the silent husband and useless he had in order to stop feeling guilty for feeling that he was cheating Steve on his mind.

"Let me go" cried Loki, he shoving him away but Tony barely moved.

"I want you. Now." he said with a hoarse voice, he wanted to get that damn lust that had possessed him out.

"I don't give a shit if you want me now or tomorrow" Loki's green eyes sparkled furious "Don't you ever touch me without my fucking permission, you understand, Stark? You do not attract me, you disgust me. Why don't you go to wallow a bitch if you want it so badly? But. Don't. Ever. Touch me. Again." he said with clenched teeth before moving past him and shut himself in his room. Tony was breathing heavily.

It was official. He wanted his husband. And God help him, he would have him.

* * *

"You've been quiet tonight" Clint said as he set his coat on the counter "something wrong?"

"Are you cheating on me with Tom? " the light brown haried man stood with his mouth open for a moment and a surprised laugh escaped his lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"From all that has been happening, Clint, for all the time you spend with him, you almost never have holidays in the company and now that you have, all your time is going to this fucking asshole"

"Hey, stop for a moment, okay? First, I have nothing with Tom; Second, stop saying that"

"Why? You have never been bothered with me call him whatever I want"

"Correction, it has always bothered me but you keep doing what you want, ignoring what I say"

"Well, why should I listen to you? I'm in charge here"

"Careful, Natasha, don't want you to say something you might regret" Clint said softly but his posture was tense, the redhead ignored the warning.

"Don't forget where you come from, Clint, I brought you out of there, I married you, I gave you a job and a home that many would envy. Be careful of betray me because I do not forgive, I've worked hard on you to lose you for your lust towards a stupid"

"I thought you did it because you loved me" said the light brown haired man, the redhead opened her mouth to respond but Clint's cut her off "I have nothing with Tom and I don't have to prove it, you should trust me and you're right, you got me out of the world I was involved but I never wanted any of this, I just wanted to be with you ... I didn't know that I was just your fucking charity project" Clint got rushed to his room while Natasha sat on the furniture. After a while he came out with a suitcase in hand, the redhead rose in alarm.

"Are you going to go? Just for a stupid fight?"

"Is better to be far away, for now, it will help us to think and... fuck, I really just want to be away from you right now" he said as he got into the elevator, ignoring the calls of Natasha and clenching his eyes tightly when the doors finally closed. A few tears escaped from his eyes and he had never felt as lost as now. At what point they had changed so much as to damaged each other in this way? Clint was not sure that Natasha still had something of that girl of many dreams that he was once in love with.

Natasha was a Stark after all. His father's name was Romanov but her attitude screamed "Stark" everywhere. When Clint met her, she was the light of his life, she was the only motivation he had to leave the repressive world where his parents had taught him to live. Natasha wasn't sweet and patient with him but became softer, never failed to encourage him, telling him that he was better than that. So Clint fell in love. He also believed that she fell in love. When he knelt on one knee to ask for her hand, he already had a job at Stark Industries, thanks to her, Natasha accepted brilliantly and during their wedding planning, they dreamed of a beautiful future in their hands.

Everything was a lie.

Natasha wanted to live in Stark Tower, where she had lived since childhood, Clint didn't wanted to live there but he wanted to please her so he relented. Natasha dreamed of becoming a designer, she studied at the university and became known among his colleagues, but only Clint had seen her asleep at her desk after hours of work, only Clint had seen to get a smile when she was too stressed and only Clint had helped her up again and again, supporting her to achieve her dreams, forgetting his own life on the road. But she changed. The fame brought its consequences, there were more silences, less smiles, more mandates. Clint isn't sure at what point was that he lost his voice but always sympathized with Tom about it, both were in the same situation. Tom had been forced into it while Clint had given out of love. Was it now time to wake up? Was this the time to take off the blindfold? Yes, he could not lie to himself anymore. He had to face the reality that he had not wanted to see all these years and make a decision. As difficult and painful as that was.

* * *

"Loki, the film is ready!" called Chris from the room.

"The popcorn is almost ready! " said Tom back. Now, it looked like a smile lived on his face all the time, things were going well in the magazine, Darcy and he were closer, Chris and he got along very well. Chris... Tom blushed slightly just thinking about the blond but no, he couldn't even let Chris know that he was attracted to him in any way, he's supposed to be his brother, nothing elses, besides, he was going to be engage with Elsa soon.

"Loki!" Tom chuckled and grabbed the popcorn as he ran into the room.

"God, how impatient you are" he mumbled as he sat in the furniture.

"You take too long, brother!" Tom rolled his eyes. Today they were watching "The Butterfly Effect", with hands full of popcorn, they sank in the movie, barely commenting something to the other. Chris was very focused on the film when he felt that Tom was leaning on him, he turned to look at him and was surprised to see him asleep, his brother usually stayed up until the end of all the movies. What would have him so tired? Chris waited for his movie to finish before turning around and taking his brother, Tom didn't move. The blond laid him gently on the bed and stood watching for a moment before leaving a kiss on his forehead, he was so close to him that he could see his face very well and he was fascinated, he had so many things in his face that he hadn't noticed, like tiny freckles that adorn his nose, almost invisible to the end of his chin, the cherry lips semi open, invitingly... Chris almost jumps back to that thought.

Definitely, he also needed to rest, his brain was failing.

* * *

The day things started to change for Loki, it was probably when he almost hits Natasha Romanoff.

"Let go!" Natasha shouted.

"Not until you hear me very well!" Loki Replied. The dark haired man had grabbed her neck and pushed her to the table, her arms were caught in one of his hands.

"I said let me go, stupid!"

"I'm sick of you and your shit! Clint is probably the only damn person in this fucking world that could feel even the slightest trace of affection for you. You are made of pure crap! He is an idiot who has sacrificed his whole fucking life to be with you! But of course, the stupid lady who believes herself to be the fucking center of the world thinks that if her husband doesn't obey to her every command, then she should discard him! What fucking right do you think you have to treat him like it's shit when the only one that is useless in here is you?" all that came on a whisper in her ear "All hate you, Natasha, nobody, absolutely nobody wants you, all the people tolerates you for your position but nobody really appreciates you and the only person in this city, no, in this fucking world, that loved you, had only get insults from you" Natasha had been very still beneath his hands. Loki let her go with a shove that knocked her to the ground, she turned to glare at him and he threw her a brown paper folder on her face "The divorce papers" the redhead opened her eyes big and quickly looked at the papers.

"What the...? But... just... It was just a... a fight..." she said, quivering.

"Oh, no, dear, you see, _that_, were years of silence, of hidden pain, of taking all your words. You caused that yourself and oh, honey, when Clint told me, I got him the lawyer, Clint even specified that he wants nothing, he just wants to leave you and nothing else" Loki enjoyed a few moments of the lost look of redhead "Poor, poor, Natasha, it looks like she's going to be all alone, right?" he chuckled before leaving.

* * *

Loki returned to see Clint in the hotel which he was staying, the man was really a mess, nothing you could see from the outside but his eyes said it all. Loki had never had a friend, it had always been Darcy and Chris the only ones who had been with him, then came Tom, who almost felt like his brother. He like meeting Clint, he was a strong, funny man... and broken. Loki hadn't noticed at first how bad it was, Clint hadn't noticed how sometimes his shoulders looked as if he was carrying a huge weight, neither that the laughter that Loki could draw from him, were the only he had had all year.

"I don't wanna divorce her" the man had told "I just want her to return to be the same person she once was, the person I fell in love with"

"Then let's bring her backc" said Loki, ready to do everything for his friend.

So they came up with this plan, Loki was going to face Natasha (the raven haired man never told him how, probably because Clint would have screamed), he would give her false divorce papers obtained by Darcy (this woman was an expert in falsifying things, seriously, she could be a thief if she had the inclination) and they were going to make her react. If the divorce didn't work, then they would take out the heavy weapons. Jealousy. Natasha was very possessive woman, she would hate to see that Clint is with someone else, from there you can also create a change. Honestly, Loki preferred a real divorce but something Clint had seen on her that maybe makes her seem less a fucking bitch and more a normal person. Loki entered the penthouse with a tired sigh and pulled out his coat, leaving it in the furniture.

"Very good" Loki almost jumped when Tony's voice came from behind, he turned quickly and looked up frowning.

"What are you talking about?"

"The plan, give her fake divorce papers to scare Natasha, very clever from Clint"

"It was my idea" Tony was surprised but then a brightness settled in Tony's eyes, Loki swallowed when he realized that it was a glow of desire.

"Very interesting..."

"Did you tell her?"

"What? That the papers are fake? No, I thought I could get something out of this..." Loki fought the urge to go back when Tony approached him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You" Loki clenched his jaw and glared.

"Not in your dreams" he replied forcefully, Tony chuckled.

"But, Tom... What if I tell Natasha about those papers? Clint will look like a complete fool and he won't get anything he wants and probably Natasha would be the one to leave him" Loki thought for a moment about his friend, how he was so broken. No, if Natasha found out and left him for real, Clint would not bear it. Tears of frustration tried to form in his eyes but Loki didn't let them fall, he was strong and had to do this for your friend... Well, may God protect him.

"I'll do it", the dark haired man smile was almost fierce, he approached him and tried to kiss him but Loki backed away "No kisses, something quick"

"Just how I like it" Tony whispered as they headed towards his room "take off your clothes" Loki felt the innate desire to respond but he controlled it. He began to undress quickly, anxious to fucking end everything. Tony looked at him from head to toe with an intense look "You look... different... even better, I'd say ..." the dark haired man took his hand and laid him on his bed. Contrary to his order, Tony began to slowly kiss his way down his neck, letting light bites on the pale skin. He went through his chest, playing with his nipples and Loki bit the inside his cheek, controlling not to let out a sound... of disgust, of course. Tony went down his belly, playing with her belly button for a moment before moving to the white thighs, which he nibbled and kissed. Loki cursed when his body began to react to the touch, Tony smiled slightly and reached down to run his tongue throughout its length, earning a sigh quickly drowned by Loki, he kissed the glans before getting the member in his mouth slowly . Loki couldn't contain his groan this time.

Tony pulled out of one of the sides of the bed the lubricant, previously hidden when he planned what he would do. He spilled some on his finger and gently penetrated Loki, with a softness that he hadn't had before but now seemed like the most natural thing to do. Loki tried not to tense up, he took a deep breath for the new tears of frustration not to form, he moaned brokenly when Tony distracted him, sucking a little harder. The second finger was already in, the dark haired man scissored his fingers to assist in the expansion, carefully watching each reaction of Loki and getting fascinated by them. His husband had always been quiet, painfully shy and reserved on the issue of sex but here he could only see repression and he longed to see him moaning, screaming his name. He introduced the third finger and moved them vigorously inside the raven haired man, brushing his prostate in the process, the moan that left his lips Loki made Tony's erection to became more painful.

He slid his fingers out and his mouth dropped his erection, he lubricated his cock and moved quickly to Loki, beginning to penetrate him. The raven haired man let out a shaky breath, forcing himself to not tense up, to not cry, to not think... but when Tony's erection entered him completely, he couldn't help but groan. The dark haired man began to move slowly, hoping the discomfort would soon pass and in some distant part of his mind, he remembered that he had only been that gentle with Steve but that part was easily silenced as his pace increased. Loki groaned and put his hands on the strong shoulders of Tony, his nails leaving marks. Tony moaned moving faster, one of his hands slid on Loki erection and masturbated him at the same rate. Both were almost there, but they could feel that something was missing, a little thing so they could both finally be free. Tony watched Loki's face, it was sweating, blushing slightly, and very beautiful. Without thinking leaned down and kissed him hard.

That's when everything changed.

It was then, when possessive lips collided with soft lips, that everything became a mess. Loki responded immediately and Tony seemed to melt into the kiss. It was strange, it felt so right, so right that they forgot everything around them until the orgasm almost caught them by surprise. Tony leaned against the raven haired man, heaving breathing, never in all his life he had never had such a powerful orgasm and a better kiss than that. Loki took a few seconds to react, to reorder his thoughts.

"Let me go"he said and pushed Tony to the side, he got out of bed, trying not to grimace as he felt a stab of pain in his lower back, he put his trousers and shirt back "You had your payment. I hope you keep your word" he left the room quickly to go to his own room.

The tears that he had tried to stop so much, were released with freedom in that moment. He had never before felt so disgusted with himself; how he had been able to lost himself on that kiss? How the hell did he enjoyed each of his touches? No, Anthony Stark was a bastard, someone who was not worth it, Loki wants to erase the memory of that night, he had done what he had to do and nothing more, Tony had blackmailed him to have sex, those were the facts and what happened next, he would hide it in the back of his mind.

Well, what was official, is that he hated Anthony Stark. And the dark haired man would pay for what he did.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! But this chapter deleted itself and I was so fucking mad that I couldn't write. But here it is now! Hopefully, the next one won't take me that long.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tom!"

"Loki!"He grinned and both men gave a brief hug.

"How you been?" he said while they got lost somewhere in the bar, Tom sighed.

"I think I have never been better in my life" Loki looked at him.

"You look radiant, in fact, I'm glad" he said giving him a sincere smile, Tom corresponded him.

"How have you been?" Loki sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I think, your husband is annoying and I think Clint and Natasha are getting divorced"

"What?!"

"That woman is a bitch, Clint was, well, is torn but don't worry 'cause I have a plan for that"

"I hope it is resolved soon, Clint is a good person"

"You know? I think Natasha was too, he must have seen something in her to have endured so many years with her, don't you think?"

"When I came into their lives, she wasn't as picky with Clint as she is now, so I guess you're right about that" Loki shook his head with slight regret.

"Well. How is Chris?"

"What? Oh, well, uh... he proposed to Elsa" Loki snorted.

"Well, it was about time, I hardly remember how much time they have been together" Tom nodded wordlessly and Loki evaluated him with his eyes, his lips tightened slightly when he noticed a slight blush on him but he didn't thought Tom felt something for his brother, because who, having freedom, will go and fall for a person soon to be married? Plus, he was currently pretending to be the brother of said person" Everything okay with Darcy?" he asked to distract him.

"Oh, yes, she has been giving me lessons of attitude, how to look more like you and all that"

"That's great, Darcy will teach you everything you need to know"

"She is really good, I'm very happy to have her" Loki smiled slightly then got serious.

"Everything will change when you get back, right? I've seen your life... very close, and Tom it sucks. I don't want you to stay there when all this is over" Tom took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I've thought about it, I've thought about it many times, don't think I haven't done it... I think if I hadn't known you now, I'd be more lost than ever but now you are. You, Darcy, Clint... Yes, when I return all will be over" Loki smiled and Tom felt proud of himself.

* * *

Tom came home and sighed, things were not as good as he had told Loki and he suspected his double knew. The feelings he had whenever Chris spoke softly and looked at him with joy, were doing things to his heart, it make him smile and mourn at the same time, wanting. Is that he was never going to learn? Is that he really liked to suffer? Chris was going to commit to his girlfriend soon, never would look at him, after all he was representing his brother. He entered the house and heard laughter from the room, he headed there and almost wished he had stayed outside.

"Loki, you're here!" grinned Chris.

"Yes... Hello, Chris. Hello... Elsa" the pretty blonde woman smiled and got up to hug him, Tom tried not to tense up and smiled the same way he smiled every time he went to an event with Tony.

"Loki! You've been neglecting me, honey, not a single call. Do I always have to call you?" Said the woman, and Tom realized that Elsa had a loving attitude in itself, it reminded him slightly to Frigga.

"I'm sorry, you know how I am" she laughed and patted his cheek lightly.

"Of course I do but it won't kill to call" she winked before getting next to Chris again, he ran a hand over her waist and smiled lovingly.

"I'll... go to rest now" said Tom, wanting to escape from that place.

"Loki, is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course..." He said with a slightly nervous smile.

"You're a bit pale" Chris said worriedly.

"No, everything is fine"

"But..."

"I said I'm fine!" the three of them were surprised of his sudden scream, Tom smiled but it looked more like a grimace and he quickly went to his room _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...'_ he thought, he wanted to hit himself against a damn wall, he was better than this, he had always known how to control himself, all his time with Tony had taught him that, to not be swayed by what he felt. And he had to lose control now that he needed it more? The door opened and Chris walked through it.

"Loki, are you all right?"

"I said I'm fine, Chris" said Tom, giving him his back_ 'Please, just go, just go, before I do something crazy right now...'_

"I know... I appreciate it but I just need to be alone" he wasn't glancing at him yet, Chris put a hand on his shoulder and made him turn. Tom stared at him, admiring how beautiful were those eyes and he suddenly couldn't control it anymore, he couldn't contain the urge that was eating his soul for days now, that feeling that makes him feel happy and unhappy at the same time. He put his hands on both of the cheeks of the blond, barely registering the gesture of surprise, and kissed him. Just a light brush of lips, a small touch but that filled them with electricity, which made them shudder beyond the body, deeper than the heart, somewhere near the soul. When Tom left him and watched Chris surprised face, he felt the world was falling apart. He separated from him, trembling like a leaf, and ran out of the room, out of the house and away from the place. At some point in his flight, tears began to fall from his eyes, stifled sobs accumulated in his throat causing him to lose his breath faster and the pain he felt at that moment, the stupidity of what had just done threatened to drown him from one moment to another. Tom paused, gasping for air and pulled out his cell phone with shaking hands.

"Darcy... I need you"

* * *

"Sir, you have a guess" said Jarvis when Loki entered.

"A guess?"

"Yes, sir, it's..."

"BROTHER!" Cried a big blond guy before catching Loki in a bone breaking hug.

"...His brother, Thor" Jarvis ended very late, Loki rolled his eyes and reached with his left arm to the side of the neck of Thor and pressed hard making the blonde let out a surprised exclamation and put him on the floor.

"You want to kill me, Thor? Can't you say hello like a normal person?" He said as he arranged clothes then glared "Say hello. Correctly. Now!"

"Hello, Tom" said Thor with a low voice.

"Hello, how are you, Thor?" Loki asked with a fake smile.

"Very well, thank you and you?"

"Well, thanks. Was that so hard?" he sighed.

"But wow, bless the eyes that see you, it seems that in the time that we haven't seen you, you created a new character, it has been a long time that didn't see Thor so quiet" Loki turned and watched a small woman with brown hair and kind face" I missed you so much, brother in law" she hugged him then separated to smile him, her eyes widened slightly "Thor, can you bring the things from the other room? The surprise?"

"Yes, Jane" said the blond with a big smile and left the place, the brunette turned immediately to Loki.

"You're not Tom" Loki smirked.

"No, I'm not. You are Jane, Tom told me about you"

"Where's Tom?"

"In my house, living my life"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I offered this change"

"Why?" Loki looked at her seriously.

"Because they were killing him here" Jane stepped back, opening her eyes large "perhaps not by putting poison in his food or pointing a gun at him... but they were killing his soul. When I met Tom, his eyes were so empty of life and hope... he told me what happened in this place and I could see it for myself the time I've been here. Jane... Tom was incredibly unhappy here, drowning and I gave him a chance to be free, to re-find himself" the brunette approached Loki and knelt before him.

"What can I do?" her eyes were filled with tears, she loved Tom, he was such a sweet person, so good. How had they been so blind?"

"Keep the secret, there are a few who know, counting Jarvis" she nodded, they heard Thor and Jane got up quickly, turning away and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I brought the surprise!" the blond smiled and put in the hands of Loki an envelope.

"What is this?"

"Open it, brother" he said with an excited voice, Loki smiled hesitantly and he opened the envelope, it was from an hospital, it said...

"Are you pregnant?" he said looking at the brunette surprised, she nodded with a big smile. Loki hugged her as he knew Tom would have done, he had spoken so much about her, Jane, the wife of his brother, a sweet and intelligent person, one of the many people he wanted to protect from the truth of his situation. Loki would tell him the news as soon as possible "I'm very happy for you, congratulations to the two of you" he approached Thor to hug him and let him crush him a bit, after all he had every right in the world to be excited.

"Congratulations, sirs" Jarvis said with a slight smile "Would you like to celebrate with champagne and fruit juice for the new mom?"

"Thank you, Jarvis, you have always been the most considerate" smiled Jane, the three took their drinks smiled.

"For this new baby about to come, I know he will be loved deeply by his parents" the couple smiled and Jane wiped her eyes, excited, she knows that Tom would have said the same.

"We wanted to ask you to be the godfather of our son, brother" Thor said putting a hand on the shoulder of the raven-haired, Loki looked at Jane and she nodded.

"Of course I will" 'or Tom, actually" he thought and smiled.

* * *

"Tom, I need you to calm down" Darcy said, stroking his hair. The raven-haired man had been crying in his lap since he arrived at the house, the girl didn't understand what had happened to put him in that state "You want me to call for Loki to...?"

"NO!" Darcy jumped at the scream and Tom looked at her with regret "No, I didn't... just... just don't call him, okay? Please"

"I won't, okay, but you have to tell me what is happening" Tom swallowed and fresh tears slid down his cheeks.

"I... I'm so stupid, Darcy, I knew better than to notice him, it was forbidden, my God, I don't even... I don't even know at what point I started to see him in another way but today... today when I saw him with her, I was so... angry, jealous... and he followed me and..."

"Wait, wait, wait, who is he?" Tom looked down at his hands and murmured something "a little higher, dear, I don't get it"

"It's... it's Chris" Darcy looked at him with her mouth open.

"And... and when she say..."Tom nodded.

"I meant Elsa" Darcy let out the air from his lungs for a moment before retaking it.

"What happened then?"

"I... he came to the room, he was worried... he wanted to know if I was okay and... and suddenly he was so close... I couldn't..." the brunette covered her mouth with one hand and opened her eyes wide.

"Oh, my God... you kissed him?" Tom nodded, stifling a sob "And are you gonna tell Loki?"

"NO!" he said opening his eyes in panic "he gave me this life and offered me freedom, if I tell him I kissed his brother, he's gonna kill me, he's going to decide that he wants his life back. Darcy, Darcy..." He took the hands of the girl "please, don't tell him"

"All right, Tom, I won't tell you but you have to, there are few things that Loki doesn't know and is best if he knows from you, don't you think?"

"I... I'm so scared, Darcy, it frightens me to think that he'll be upset with me and that he would hate me for what I've done"

"Hey, Hey" she said, lifting his face "Loki considers you a brother, he'll never hate you" she smiled slightly "just be honest, right?" Tom replied with a weak smile.

* * *

Tony Stark looked through the window of his office silently. The sun was falling at this time and the room was bathed in a soft orange light; however, none of that seemed to care to the millionaire. His thoughts were being the same for days, always focused on the same topic... or in the same person.

Tom.

He thought that after having him, he could forget him, that that bloody lust would leave his body. But he was wrong. In any case, it was even stronger. The desire ran trough Tony, reminding him each of the raven-haired's gestures, his muffled sighs, his groans, his blushes. Tony wanted more, he wanted it all, he wanted to have him again that way, sweating under his body, his breathing altered, so beautiful and unreachable at the same time...

"Tony" the brown-haired man sighed. He had been avoiding Steve for days now, his thoughts far away and something close to guilt came whenever the blond spoke.

"Hi, Steve"

"Is... is everything okay?" he turned when he heard the doubt in his voice, Steve was not looking directly at him but the brown-haired man could see that his eyes were slightly red. His heart sank as he quickly approached him to hug him.

"Sorry, sorry" he murmured into his neck "I had so many things on my mind that I've left you aside, I'm sorry" Steve wrapped his arms around him tightly. Tony chided himself, he shouldn't let the lust possess him , Steve was a creature of fragile feelings, easily breakable and Tony didn't wanted to hurt him, he would never want to hurt him. It was decided then, it didn't mattered the desire, he wouldn't harm Steve more than he had done so far, Tom would be an issue forgotten and period.

If only he could believe himself...

* * *

"Tom" Loki smiled when he saw him, giving him a brief hug, Tom gave him a hesitant smile "I have something very exciting to tell you!"

"Loki, before you start, I... I would like... to tell you something" his double fell silent, looking a little confused.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this... Loki, I..."

"Tom, you're worrying me. What...?"

"I kissed your brother" Loki remained silent for a few seconds, not reacting then looked at him with shock.

"THAT YOU DID WHAT?!


	5. Chapter 5

Tom let out a big sigh as he entered the house, he left his coat on the counter and walked heavily to his room. His heart raced when he found Chris inside but he wasn't surprised, he knew he'd find him there waiting. The blond didn't raise his eyes when Tom came in and tried not to feel nervous as he approached him.

"I've been waiting for you" Chris said quietly.

"I know" the dark-haired answered softly.

"I want to know what happened today, Loki" Tom put his face in his hands for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I was with Thanos" the blond looked at him open-mouthed.

* * *

_"THAT YOU DID WHAT!" Tom cringed at the scream, Loki was staring with his mouth open._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, I know, I just... I just..." the tears began to form in Tom's eyes and Loki immediately approached him, hugging him gently._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yell at you, I just... it doesn't matter, we will fix it, okay?" Tom nodded, without looking up "the question now is, do you want to tell the truth to Chris?"_

_"No" he answered promptly, Loki nodded slowly and let out a resigned sigh._

_"Then listen to what we'll do"_

* * *

"Why?" Chris' voice was full of pain.

"I... found him by accident today, we talked a bit, remembering the old days... I cann't tell you exactly how it happened but... in a moment we were at his home and, well... he handed me the pill and..."

"I don't want to hear it" the blond said getting up and walking to the window, turning his back to him. He was upset, more than that, he was feeling hurt and with another feeling that he wasn't able to define but that made his stomach clench in a nasty way "I thought we had overcome that" Tom sighed quietly and stood up.

"Have we overcome? You didn't had to overcome anything, Chris, I had to, I'm sorry if I'm a big disappointment to you" he said in a hiss, doing his best imitation of Loki.

"I never say that!"

"Well I you didn't needed to!" this time it was Tom who turned his back "I apologize for what I did, it wasn't on my right mind at the time. Now leave me alone, please" Chris watched his back for a moment, I wanted to go and hug him but he knew that Loki didn't appreciate much physical contact so with a sigh he left the room, leaving his brother alone "I'm so sorry..." Tom whispered to the nothing.

* * *

_"I met Thanos almost 5 years ago, we went out for a while. He relaxed me, by that time I was working all the time, helping Chris in everything I could, the stress was killing me and Thanos helped to distract me, we went out dancing, we talked, we drank a little with our friends. But he... he wasn't a good person, he introduced me to a world of destruction which I left just two years ago. Chris was a great support to me during that time, I remember how hurt and anguished he was, I swore I would never see him again"_

_"You want... you want me to hurt him so he could forget about the kiss?" Loki nodded slowly "but I can't! This is very delicate, I cann't lie in that way, he will be upset with you"_

_"It's the best solution, Tom, well... we've always been me and him, I have always supported him and he also me, he will be upset for a while but then everything will return to normal" Loki stared at him "you have to promise it won't happen again, Tom"_

_"I promise" the man replied without thinking, Loki nodded, a bit doubtful._

* * *

Loki sighed in frustration, another damn party, another charity more, really, they had to attend to so many things? Couldn't they send the money and be done? Loki felt increasingly overwhelmed with these social gatherings and now he didn't even had Clint at his side as a distraction. He walked casually by the side aisles, looking for a balcony or something where he can take shelter; he was thinking that he had found it when he heard a noise ahead. He moved cautiously toward the balcony door and looked out. His mouth opened in shock.

"We shouldn't do this..." whispered Rogers, resting one arm on the wall.

"Everything is okay, Steve, no one will see us here, they won't even notice we're gone" he whispered as he returned to pull at his neck to kiss him. Loki stood still for a moment, processing what he was seeing and he was surprised when he felt anger fill his body. But at the same time he smiled, he smiled in a vindictive manner because he already knew what to do.

"But what an interesting sight" Tony and Steve parted suddenly and turned to look at Loki, who watched them leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Stark, I..." Steve murmured, blushing, not knowing what to say. He was so embarrassed that he hadn't noticed that Tony was still cornered against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, shifting slightly.

"Oh, I was lost" he said with a fake smile "but don't stop for me, please, I was already leaving" he looked up and down for a moment before turning, he stopped when he had just taken a few steps and turned to look at them again "now that I think about it... he pulled his cell phone and took a picture before the couple could make a move, then smiled evilly "just a precaution, you know" he chuckled and fixed his green eyes on the blond "A warning, Rogers? Improve your job, I hate when Anthony comes to bother me when you can't please him, just like last week" when the blond tensed, Loki knew that he had hit a point. He turned elegantly and left.

* * *

Clint arrived at the cafe near the hotel and immediately placed Natasha sitting at a table near the window. He took a deep breath and walked over to it, a bit cautious. The redhead didn't look very good, she had purple spots under her eyes and looked slightly pale; however, she smiled with relief at his sight.

"Hi" she greeted nervously.

"Why called me here?" Clint asked, going straight to the point. Natasha looked a little surprised but quickly recomposed.

"I wanted to talk of the papers Tom gave me "she said and Clint tried not to look guilty "Clint..." she sighed "it was just a fight, a stupid fight... but I don't think... I don't think that's enough to end our marriage"

"What marriage, Natasha? We had problems for a long time"

"We never have fought, Clint" contradicted the redhead.

"Because I never did the opposite of what you wanted! The problem wasn't visible but there it was, in all things that I have to keep silent and I have left you to do; I let you treat me like'm worthless, I left you crush me and pass over me but I'm sick of it" Clint rose "this makes no sense, you have the papers, just sign them" he said leaving the place, Natasha called him but he didn't turn to look at her. He started walking quickly down the street and pulled out his cell phone, he sent a quick message to Loki.

_"I did it. C " _He waited a moment before the phone vibrate in his hands.

_"Well, let's start with the second part, I have someone in mind, I'll send you the address in a few minutes. L " _Clint sighed and hoped in his heart that he wasn't making a mistake, when the phone started to vibrate in his hand, showing a direction this time, he quickly made the decision and took a taxi.

* * *

"How nice is to see you here, guys" said Loki and both men smiled "Johnny. Chris. Do you want to go dancing to a fun place?" The Evans twins smiled and Loki tried to make his smile to not look too predatory. Half an hour later, the three of them were in a very popular club in New York, Loki made his way to Clint who was waiting at the bar, the light brown-haired raised his eyebrows when he saw blonds but only shook his head. Loki just shrugged trying to look innocent, but the effect was ruined by his big smile.

"I bet you don't know who's here" Clint followed Loki's gaze and almost jumped when he saw a beautiful woman with black hair near them.

"You called Maria?!" he cried in his ear almost shocked. Maria Hill was the main enemy of Natasha, also a designer, his designs were amazing and she and Natasha were fighting for the first place in popularity almost all seasons. Also, Clint and Maria were friends because she had business with Stark Industries, just in the area he worked.

"Hey, Clint" smiled woman "Tom" the raven-haired greeted absently.

"Don't thank me" Loki murmured in Clint's ear before declaring that he wanted to dance, with the twins of course. The brunette and Clint were alone.

"Well... do you want something to drink?" asked the light brown-haired, Maria smiled brightly.

* * *

"What do you mean that he's gone?" asked Tony when he found Pepper.

"He isn't here, it seems that Tom left a while ago without telling anyone, he must have used the back doors because the front security didn't saw him" Tony let out a stressed sigh and Pepper examined him before crossing her arms "What did you do?"

"What? Why do you assume that it's my fault that he's gone?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and Tony sighed "Tom saw me and Steve kissing in the back" the blonde looked at him with disbelief.

"Really, could you be so stupid?" she blurted in frustration "you and your captain will hear me, really"

"Well, I don't think that will be soon, Steve is upset with me"

"Oh, so is your husband that finds you making out with another man and he's the one that is upset?" The blonde snorted "Is time for us to leave, we're going to go discretely so they don't notice the absence of your husband and let's hope for the best" Pepper walked away, totally stressed. Tony felt a migraine starting, Steve had been completely upset and hurt, had asked him if he really had slept with Tom when it's assumed that they no longer had to try to become pregnant; Tony had been unable to deny it and Steve was gone.

"The problems you put me trough..." he muttered to himself as he went to get a drink.

* * *

"You're going so early?" Johnny asked, holding one of his hands.

"It's true, stay a little longer" insisted Chris, giving him his best smile. Loki bit his lip and had to shake himself to get away from these two incredibly handsome brothers.

"I'm sorry, guys, we had our fun but it's time to go home" he gave them a soft kiss on the lips to the two "what happened in that room I will never forget, you are delicious" he smiled sensually before leaving them and exit the club, Clint had gone an hour ago with Maria, he was going to leave her at home. Loki left the place and raised his hand to stop a taxi but before he could make a move, a man got in the middle and stopped the taxi he had called "Hey!" said Loki and the man turned and frowned "That's my taxi"

"Oh, seriously?" said the man, he had black hair and slightly elongated eyes, tall, shapely body and an air of mystery very attractive.

"Yes" Loki replied crossing his arms, the man smirked.

"Well, then I'm sorry I got in the middle" Loki nodded and walked towards the car but the man blocked his path again, Loki raised an eyebrow "I was thinking that maybe I could know your name"

"Why's that?" asked the raven-haired, recrossing his arms.

"Just to know, after all, I'm giving you my cab, right?"

"It was mine first" Loki replied, glaring at him.

"According to me, it was mine first but I'll let you keep it if you tell me your name" Loki pursed his lips, considering.

"Loki" said at last, the man smiled and Loki tried not to think about how attractive he looked smiling that way.

"Nice to meet you, Loki, I'm Hogun" he smiled, Loki just raised an eyebrow and tried to go back to the cab but again Hogun block him.

"Now what?"

"Perhaps you should give me your number"

"Should I? Why?"

"To repay me for leaving the taxi, of course" Loki bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. After a moment he pulled out his cell, Hogun passed him his and they exchanged numbers. Loki finally got into the cab and Hogun closed the door for him, smiling in the window "What do you think about have a coffee tomorrow and decided if we fight for a taxi again or not?"

"Send me a message" Hogun nodded, giving him again that crooked smile and Loki left, also hiding a smile.

* * *

"Tony, you need to see this" said Pepper entering the office and turning on the TV placed on one side. It was today's news, they were covering the event of yesterday and showed images of Tony leaving the party quietly, without his husband by his side.

"Then, Rose, when we saw Tony Stark out of the party alone yesterday, we didn't think anything bad, maybe our beloved Tom was tired and had left early. Of course, that was until we got a report that the husband of gold was at a popular New York club with Clint Barton, husband of Natasha Barton (formerly Romanov) and with nothing more and nothing less than the Evans twins. Here's a video of Tom dancing in the middle of the brothers in a rather suggestive and sexy pose sexy" the video began to show, it wasn't perfect because it was a camera phone but it was obvious that it had succeeded in capturing Loki among the brothers, Fallin by Alicia Keys playing hard. Tony noted, almost with fascination, the hypnotic movement of their hips, the three tuned and clearly enjoying it, Johnny's hands were on the raven-haired' hips while Chris' hands were on Loki's waist, both firmly pressed to the body among them. Tony felt his stomach squirming and rage filled his entire body, but it was not just angry, it also was... was... possessiveness, jealousy, anger others have touched what is his. He knew very well that his husband had never slept with anyone else, he was monitored with Jarvis to know where he was going, never gave him a reason to believe he was with other people (not that it would have mattered at the moment)

"Where is he?" he asked Pepper, it was time to have a good conversation with his husband.

* * *

Tom had been avoiding Chris for days, It isn't that the blond were making many attempts to speak neither, he was still upset about Thanos. But it was something else, a little thing that refused to leave his head and that was the kiss that his brother had given him. The other day he woke up agitated with the certanty that he had been dreaming about his brother but the scenario wasn't really fraternal, there he began to avoid him around the house, trying to hide the guilt that gave him dreaming such things.

It was late when Chris came home so the blond try to do the least noise possible, he tiptoed up the stairs and was about to go into his room when a sound caught his attention. He stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing if he had imagined it or not until he heard it again; little by little he approached to his brother's room and listened intently. It was... it was a whimper? Chris slowly opened the door just a little, enough to spy inside and when he noticed the image in front of him, his mouth went dry.

Tom was lying in bed, his chest was bare while his pants were on his thighs; a pale hand moved languidly over his erection, spreading his pre seminal fluid around for more lubrication. Chris's eyes followed the movement of his hand, he heard the quiet moans, the reddening of his cheeks, neck and chest. He looked at how Tom got a couple of fingers into his mouth, pretending something he didn't want to think while his other hand moved faster, his hips jerked hard, trying to achieve that precious moment. Chris feels that the heat will suffocate him at any time, he pulled his tie, barely noticing it and tried to pass saliva on his dry mouth. Tom was very close to orgasm, you can tell by the desperate pace his hips were taking and his hand covering his mouth to prevent the sounds to become too high. When the orgasm came, Tom gasped as semen covered his belly and part of his hand. Only then Chris noticed that he had been watching his brother masturbate.

Chris left the room as quietly as he could and locked himself in his, he took off all his clothes and got into the shower filled with hot water. He clenched his eyes tightly, trying to erase the images he had seen but that only made them go back and, without permission, one of his hands began to stroke his cock. He barely needed three movements before spilling his semen with a low moan. When the heat passed and he could think clearly again, he released himself with distaste, disgusted with himself for being excited at seeing his brother. His brother! Chris didn't know what to think of himself anymore.

* * *

Tony entered Loki's room strongly, the raven-haired was lying on his bed with his iPod connected and a book in his hands, he raised an eyebrow at the brown-haired in front of him and took off the headphones with a hand movement, he left the book on the bedside table and stood up to face him.

"You wish something?"

"What the hell is that you were with the Evans brothers in a club yesterday?" Loki smirked and Tony's anger grew even more.

"Well, Clint needed fun and I wouldn't leave him alone right? Also, the twins are fun"

"All I saw in that stupid video is how they had their hands on you"

"Oh, Anthony" his smile was sly now "they had more than their hands on me, I can assure you" Tony thought he was seeing red literally at the moment and took his husband off guard, holding with one hand his waist and the other in his neck. He kissed him hard, almost verging on violence, getting even more angry when he feels the raven-haired's attempt to separate. Tony bit Loki's lower lip, coercing him in that way to open his mouth and he took the opportunity when a surprised gasp escape the other's lips, his tongue was everywhere, wanting to remove the taste of others, of those men who dared to touch what was his.

Sometime during the kiss, Loki stopped fighting and he began to kiss him back enthusiastically, the raven-haired groaned as his back hit the wall and moved his hips against Tony's to have some friction, the brown-haired responded by moving his with need, stifling his moans in the other's mouth. Tony grabbed tha raven-haired's hips tightly and turned him towards the bed, both blindly walking backwards; Loki fell back on the bed and they briefly lost contact but Tony quickly resumed before his husband returned to trying to separate himself. Loki groaned with need, rubbing his erection against Tony and spreading his legs so the brown-haired could settle better.

"I want you..." Tony whispered as he lowered down his neck, biting the pale-skin "I want you so much..." Loki moaned louder and pulled him by the neck to give him a sloppy but very hot kiss, Tony lowered his hand through his body and opened his pants with the speed that it gives you practice. Loki had to separate himself to breath when the brown-haired's hand closed around him and began to masturbate him; Tony watched him fell apart before his eyes but it wasn't enough, he wanted to feel him, try all of him, mark him. The brown-haired started biting his neck, with enough force as to leave a mark on him, after that he went down his body, opening the shirt with one hand as he passed. When he was face to face with his erection, he didn't hesitate for a moment to stick the member into his mouth in one motion. Loki screamed and moved his hips forward involuntarily; Tony picked one of the raven-haired's hands and put them in his hair to guide the pace, Tony groaned when the grip became slightly painful and let Loki fuck his mouth while working with one hand on his own erection. Loki desperately moved his hips and squeezed Tony's hair in his hands as his orgasm came, shooting all his semen directly to the brown-haired's lips. Tony groaned as he reached his own orgasm, swallowing everything he could while his mind went blank. Loki fell against the bed, breathing heavily; Tony moved to one side, absently wiping his hand on the sheets.

"Even if that was really interesting, you have to go now" said Loki sounding calmer, he rose from the bed and adjusted his clothes.

"Are you dismissing me as a one-night stand?" Tony asked incredulously, Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to stay the night? I forget you were a girl and I had to take care as not to damage your feelings" Tony glared, he adjusted his clothes and left the room, slamming the door. Loki hid his face in his hands and let out a tired sigh. Where the fuck was his common sense?

* * *

Tom left work with a tired face, Darcy had to leave early for a family emergency and he was alone. The dark-haired made his way home and almost groaned when he noticed the house lights turned on, it meant that Chris had arrived early and had to be cooking dinner at the time. Tom opened the door and entered the house.

"Loki!" the dark-haired squeezed his eyes tightly when Elsa's cheerful voice greeted him.

"Hello, Elsa" he greeted, composing a smile.

"You will not believe it. Chris proposed to me! We're getting married in a month" Tom stood with his mouth open, his heart began to pound and his stomach twisted painfully "And, well, are you not going to congratulate us?" Chris came from the kitchen and looked at his brother without expression on his face.

"Of-of course" he murmured with a half smile, he hugged the blonde briefly before turning to Chris "Congratulations to you both, I hope that you are very happy" he said and quickly turned around to leave, unable to bear another second there . He locked himself in his room and threw himself to his bed, not bothering to change. He closed his eyes tightly and ignored the sobs that wanted to get out of his throat but he could do nothing to stop the tears that fell on the pillow.

* * *

Loki went into the cafeteria and placed Hogun instantly. Hell, in daylight he was even more handsome. The raven-haired walked over to him and smiled when the man rose up to greet him, crooked smile on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't come"

"But I haven't arrived even a minute late!"

"Well, you look like the type of person that arrives five minutes before a date" Loki bit his lip to keep from smiling and sat in front of him.

"So this is a date" Hogun again showed him that smile that was quickly becoming his favorite.

"Only if you want to, of course" Loki arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"I suppose it's okay" he said, trying to sound disinterested but Hogun could see beneath his act and smiled again. The two spent a good time talking, getting to know each other, almost always laughing and flirting shamelessly with each other; Loki finally had to say goodbye when Pepper called, something about another event coming up, he sighed wearily and said that would be home in a moment "I'm sorry, I have duties to fulfill"

"Don't worry" smiled Hogun "eh... are you free on Friday?" Loki looked surprised for a moment and smiled.

"Sure, send me a text"

"I'll walk you to your car" he said and they went out of the place, calmly walking to the parking lot, Hogun smiled and gently kissed his cheek, Loki felt himself blush "Until Friday"

"Yeah... yeah, right" he left and Hogun followed him with his gaze for a moment before getting into his car and leave.

Friday came pretty fast for Lokis' pleasure, the raven-haired had been avoiding Tony all he could which wasn't much because apparently his husband had returned to the arms of the blond and had ceased to bother him; he had gone to visit Clint a few times and he was glad to see him getting better, the company of Maria was certainly a bonus in the plan. Natasha had been buried in work apparently because he barely saw her at the tower. Loki dressed in black pants and a dark green shirt, he grabbed his blazer and went out to meet Hogun. The man was waiting in the parking lot of the same coffee, he wore jeans, a black shirt with a leather jacket on top; he looked pretty sexy.

"Hi" he smiled.

"How you doing?" Said Loki, Hogun again kissed his cheek and Loki tried not to blush "What are we doing today?"

"Today I thought of something great to do" he smiled crookedly "Had you ever been in a street race cars?" Loki's smile was brilliant.

* * *

"Steve, seriously how many times you want me to say it? What happened with Tom was because I had drank too much"

"Why did not you tell me, then?" the captain asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I was ashamed of myself, of what happened" Tony approached and the blond allowed him to wrap his arms around his waist "I want you, Steve, you, and I was very upset with myself for being so stupid, I swear not to drink again in a place where you're not at to care of me" Steve looked at him with those bright blue eyes that made him feel almost in love, being almost the keyword.

"Okay" accepted the blond, posing his hands on his shoulders "just... just don't let it happen again"

"I promise" said Tony, hugging him so he couldn't see the guilt in his eyes.

* * *

Loki was absolutely fascinated with the place, it had a lot of people, many drinks, gambling and cars that looked great. Hogun introduced him to some friends (Scarlett and Jeremy, he remembered they were called) then moved to show him his car, Loki was impressed and when Hogun asked if he wanted to participate, he quickly said yes.

"Well, just remember, don't press the propulsion button until the last minute to win, okay?" Loki nodded excitedly. He was going to compete with two other guys and the bet of this race was minimal so he had no problem paying it. When the race began, Loki tried to follow Hogun's advice but the excitement was great, its competitors were obviously more experienced but Loki didn't like to lose and accelerated all he could without pressing the propellant. When he was near the end, and the other two won by a few feets, he pressed the that little button and screamed when he was thrown forward. At the end, he won by almost a minimum of space. Loki left the car with a big smile and lunged himself at Hogun when he saw the man, he smiled crookedly and pulled him down to kiss him hard, Loki almost melted into the kiss "I think maybe we should find a more private place"

"Yes... I agree with that..." the raven-haired said breathlessly, Hogunsmiled as he put his leather jacket around him and they left.

* * *

Tom didn't wanted to be there really, he didn't wanted to hear anything from wedding planning or the reasons why Chris wanted the wedding to be so soon but he had no choice, thankfully Darcy was with him. While the couple and her friend were talking, Tom found his mind traveling far away, almost grateful when someone knocked the door and gave him a good excuse to get away. When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with a black haired and very handsome.

"Loki" he smiled.

"Uh... hello?"

"Oh, I'm offended, so fast you forgot about me" said the man with a fake look of pain "I'm Patrick, you don't remember me?" he came close to whisper in his ear "We had an amazing night in Paris when you went to that art exhibition" Tom blushed tremendously and almost jumped when he heard Chris's voice behind him.

"Who is it, Loki?"

"Er... well, it's... a friend?" he smiled nervously and saw Chris narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Hi, I'm Patrick" the black-haired said.

"Chris" replied curtly the blond.

"A pleasure, Loki has told me about you" the man smiled before turning to the dark-haired "I have come to invite you to dinner"

"Se... seriously?"

"Sure. How about leaving now?"

"Er..."

"He'll be delighted!"

"Darcy!" said Tom "sorry, Patrick, this is my friend Darcy; Darcy, this is Patrick"

"Hi, Patrick, Loki will be happy to go to dinner with you" Tom he glowered and Patrick laughed.

"Then, are we going?" Tom blushed slightly and nodded, he grabbed his coat and said goodbye with a nod before following Patrick to his car. Chris watched them go form the window.

* * *

"Thor is too early" Loki growled when the blond came to wake him.

"We have many things to do today, brother!" beamed the blond Loki wanted even more to entangled in his sheets.

"I don't remember that you told me we were going out"

"It was almost at the last minute, come on, Tom, is very important what I want to show you" the blond was making the face of a damp puppy, kicked and starved in the rain and Loki rolled his eyes at his performance.

"All right, all right, here I come" Loki took a brief shower, put on something simple and went out with his brother. They passed coffee shop first (because it was very early to don't have caffeine in his system), then walked a while as his brother spoke excitedly of a program that had something to do with a church. When they arrived, Loki saw that the church was big but seemed a little neglected.

"Here are working my friends, they help street children to have a home, teach them in the small school of this place and have several activities for them, but they need help"

"Oh, well, I understand why you need me" he said with a little sarcasm, Thor had the decency to look slightly embarrassed but Loki was more interested in looking at the place, some people were waiting inside.

"Tom, meet my friends, Volstagg, the cooking teacher; Sif, the primary teacher; and Frandal, her husband, is the teacher of high school. Seth is not here now, he is the choir teacher but had to leave for a family emergency and is just missing..."

"I arrived!" Loki felt his stomach fell to the floor when he saw Hogun approaching, the dark-haired also seemed surprised to see him.

"Friend Hogun! Let me introduce you to my brother, Tom Stark" both stared at each other without saying anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom woke up feeling terrible, his head ached and his mouth seemed to contain mud. Why the hell would he eat mud? He asked himself as he closed his eyes hard and put a hand to his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly and thank God that the blinds were closed, he didn't think the light was very helpful with the pain. Perhaps it was for this reason that it took about two minutes to note that these weren't the curtains of his room in the tower or the room Loki; Tom got up quickly and almost groaned at the nausea that brought the movement, he breathed deeply several times to settle his stomach and after a while, he noticed that he was in a hotel room, the lack of personal items gave it away. Tom pulled the sheet a bit to get up and almost jumped when he noticed that he was naked. What the hell happened yesterday that he was now naked in a hotel room? At least he seemed to had his kidneys with him and he wasn't in a bathtub. The door to the room opened and a rather disheveled Patrick entered carrying a tray and using only a white hotel robe.

"Good morning, I thought you could need this" the man said with a smile as he handed a glass of water and some pills for the pain. Tom took them automatically, without lifting his eyes from the man and tried desperately to remember what had happened yesterday to end in this hotel room with a man he barely knew "With those pills, soon you'll feel better, I brought breakfast but I wasn't sure if your stomach was well enough to eat" Tom thought it was a great decision because his stomach hurt and he felt that if he moved just a little, he'll vomit.

"What... what happened yesterday?" the dark-haired asked insecurely, Patrick smiled again and Tom noticed that some wrinkles formed around the downright adorable eyes.

"After dinner, I invited you to dance, we drank a little, you more than me, you did a little show dancing on the table in the bar, we came here and just when everything was getting quite interesting, you fell asleep" he finished telling, releasing a small laughter.

"Oh" Tom replied feeling his face hot "Sorry"

"Why? I had a great time and it seemed you didn't have a date like this, I bet that despite the pain, you're right now very relaxed" Tom had to accept that this was true and smiled sincerely. Patrick looked at his watch and sighed "I have a business meeting in an hour almost across the city" he shook his head and smiled again "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes, please"

Tom took a quick shower and put on the same clothes as yesterday, Patrick was waiting and ready, wearing a blue sui that the dark-haired had to admit that highlighted his eyes. They left talking animatedly in the way, Tom was having a nice time and he felt slightly disappointed when they got home; both got out of the car and walked slowly to the door of the house.

"This has been a great date. How about we go out to dinner tomorrow?" asked Patrick, Tom nodded excitedly. The man bowed slightly and pressed his lips to he dark-haired's, Tom tensed in surprise but eventually responded, shyly "See you tomorrow" Patrick took his hand and kissed it before leaving, Tom looked at him leave.

Chris close the curtains of the house.

* * *

Loki moved his coffee cup in his hands, insecurity wasn't something normally seen in him but this time he wanted the earth to swallow him. Hogun was sitting before him with his arms folded and frowning, staring at the raven-haired, angry, confused but mostly hurt. He was a married man, by God!

"I suppose I should start to explain things" Loki said at the end, breathing deeply then controled his emotions and lifted his face "I can't explicitly explain why I gave you a different name than the one Thor introduced me today because it isn't my place nor my decision" Hogun looked a little less annoyed and more worried "There are many... many factors involved and..." he sighed "I really like you" Hogun was silent.

"Is that all?" Loki tried not to cringe at the man's coldly tone and looked away, Hogun sighed and leaned forward, putting a hand under his chin to lift his face, Loki bit his lip and blushed slightly "I hate being lied to, there was always lies around my family and is what I hate most in the world "he took a deep breath "... I don't know what were your reasons, it seems to be important but... it doesn't changes the lie" Loki wanted to look away but Hogun had caught him with his hand firmly, without actually harm him "However... however..." he smiled slightly "I like you, Loki, Tom, whoever you are... I really like you" he leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, Loki sighed lowly, and almost moaned as Hogun separated but managed to stop just before being ridiculous.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" Loki murmured, leaning his forehead against Hogun "maybe... maybe someday I would be able to tell you what happens..." Hogun held him close, silent and trying to ignore the concern that caused him not knowing why Loki was forced to lie about his identity.

* * *

"Oh, Pepper" said Steve, surprised when he saw the blonde woman, she shot him a dirty look and turned away.

"Tony's not here" she snapped, the blond sighed wearily and stepped closer.

"Why do you hate me so much, Pepper?" The woman let out an incredulous smile as she turned to face him.

"Why do I hate you? Really, isn't it obvious? People like you disgust me, getting into marriages that way, ruining the lives of people"

"Tony and Tom don't want each other" Steve replied forcefully.

"Because they have never had a chance to do it!" replied Pepper "You got between them since the beginning of their marriage. Tom is a good, sweet, fragile person and I only see him tired and sad all the time and this is yours and Tony's fault. I thought you were a good person, a soldier, that you respected the vows that were made by both of them before God..." Steve stepped back and Pepper smiled sarcastically "I see you're just like everyone else"

"Pepper!" they both turned to see Tony standing at the door with an unusually serious face "Apologize"

"Apologize?" Pepper repeated, raising her eyebrows in disbelief and her eyes flashed in angry "I won't apologize to you bitch!"

"Pepper!" shouted Tony, moving next to Steve and wrapping an arm around his waist "Steve is my partner and he deserves respect"

"Oh, Seriously? Why don't you tell the world?" Tony pursed his lips and the blonde smiled victoriously.

"Apologize to him, Pepper, or we can no longer work together" Steve and Pepper gasped with shock, not believing what he had just said; everyone knew that it was virtually thanks to the blonde that this company was still the best.

"Are you going to fire me for your lover?"

"Only if you force me to do it" Tony replied flatly. Pepper looked surprised few moments before putting her face in white and leaving the office without a word.

"Tony... Tony, you cann't do that, Pepper is the soul of this company!" said the blond, Tony turned to him, still keeping him in the circle of his arms.

"She's my employee and I thought my friend too, I love you and I will not let anyone treat you that way, Steve" Tony kissed him gently "You're the only good thing that has happened to me since I got married, you're who I chose to be with. If it weren't for my father..."

"I know" cut him Steve gently before kissing him "I know..."

"Pepper will be fine, I'm sure" he said without looking at him in the eye and then smiled a little studiously "Let's eat!"

* * *

"You like him" Hogun turned and looked at Sif.

"What are you talking about?" the woman looked at him sternly.

"I've known you for years, Hogun, you can't lie to me"

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Sif"

"I'm talking abou Thor's brother, Hogun, and I know you know him, I saw you go together in your car" Sif let out a exhausted sight and sat the best she could with her eight months belly "You like him?"

"... It's not what you think, Sif"

"It better isn't what I think, Ho, because that man is married to Anthony Stark and if he finds out, he can bury you without having to lift a finger"

"He has nothing to find out because nothing is happening" replied the dark-haired, staring at her "Lo... Tom and I talked about the church, he told me he wants to join as a teacher replacement for the choir" Sif raised her eyebrows, studying him intently.

"Tell him he's welcome any time" she stood up and walked towards the door, Hogun was about to release a sigh of relief when the brunette turned "That you know that lying to me, doesn't work, Ho, I just hope for you to be careful and know that we will always be for you, okay?" Hogun nodded, Sif left and he was alone.

Hogun released this time the sigh and lay back on his bed. He wasn't sure what to think of this whole thing... Loki or Tom... or whatever he's called. The raven-haired was attractive, handsome, funny, the sarcasm used almost as a second language and he could be very sincere given the time, he could quickly notice those bright green eyes, also that pale skin and slender body that only served to compliment his beauty. Hogun was lost, he hadn't had a chance from the start. Loki (or Tom) had bewitched him and he wouldn't let anyone take him away, especially a husband, that it was notorious, that he was absent in the life of the raven-haired.


End file.
